


Need A Light?

by DittyWrites



Series: Problematic Gays In Space [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Awkwardness, Biting, Blood, Brawling, Choking, Consensual Violence, Force choke that motherfucker Kylo! Choke HA!, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild Sexual Content, Murder, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Smoking, Snark, Sparring, Strangulation, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Hux wants is a cigarette and some peace. But as we all find out in life, you can't always get what you want and a chance encounter on a balcony kick-starts a collection of moments between General Hux and Kylo Ren as they attempt to out-play the other in a twisted little game of their own making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smoking

Hux had nothing but respect for his Supreme Leader but at times he felt that the man kept him in meetings for so long for no other purpose than to punish him. Four hours was a new record though and as soon as he was dismissed he had one thing on his mind. A cigarette. He needed a cigarette after being trapped in that chamber for so long. It was his own fault really since he had neglected to have a quick smoke before the meeting took place.

Quickening his step slightly, he reached the closest available balcony. As much as he loved his position and the power he clearly exerted over those under him, he did appreciate a little time to himself and smoke breaks were one of the few times which he was free to enjoy that peace. Stormtroopers and other lower personnel were barred from balcony access and it was unlikely that any of the upper ranks would be on this particular balcony anyway. He drew the balcony doors open and breathed in the crisp air as he stepped outside to enjoy the isolation.

Or not, he sighed internally as he caught sight of the tall dark figure who was already perched on the balcony edge. Kylo Ren. The absolute and undisputed bane of his existence. Being a general came with many perks but it also carried much responsibility and babysitting this mess of a man was not a responsibility which he appreciated in the slightest. The man was infuriating in almost every way imaginable. Despite only being around five years younger, Ren acted with the childish vitriol of a teenager and Hux could barely stand it at the best of times.

Worse still, he was convinced that Snoke was aware of his distaste and deliberately paired them up together for projects just to irritate him. The height difference in particular was vexing. It was difficult to repeatedly stand off against a man when you had to crane your neck slightly to achieve eye contact. It was worth it in the end though because he took great pleasure in the flare of defiance that shot through Rens' dark eyes when they finally did make contact. For a man who claimed to be fully dedicated to the dark side, his eyes were suspiciously emotive. When Hux was brave enough to look Snoke in the eyes they were always completely devoid of any life but Rens eyes were the polar opposite and his emotions shone from his face like an alarm. Defiance, pain, joy, hate, curiosity and everything in between became clear in his dark eyes as soon as he felt them and Hux was pleased by this obvious weakness.

Pausing for a moment to gather himself after his momentary surprise at seeing Ren, he instantly noticed that his helmet was lying beside him on the ground, slowly gathering snow as it fell lightly from the sky. No helmet meant increased vulnerability and Hux sensed the potential for trouble as keenly as a shark could sense blood. He watched as Ren tilted his head almost imperceptibly. He was now aware of Hux's presence, one of the benefits of being force-sensitive and therefore a skill which was unfortunately unavailable to him.

Knowing he was discovered, he walked towards the edge of the small balcony slowly and leaned against it as he kept a few feet of space between himself and the temperamental man. Not out of respect though, he could clearly see the small lightsaber which was tucked into Rens' belt to be utilised at a moments notice and he was certain that if he got too close something 'accidental' and unfortunate would no doubt befall him.

Pulling a cigarette from the small carry case he kept hidden in his belt, he tapped it against his glove before placing it between his lips and seeking out his lighter. He used his thumb to ignite the flame and was instantly disappointed by the lack of a spark. He took his gloves off and attempted it again. Nothing. Cursing silently, he dropped the lighter into his pocket and made a vain search for a replacement unaware of the dark figure who was now watching him fully.

“Need a light?” Ren offered casually, forgoing any greeting. But Hux could still detect the slight challenge in his voice as he drew his gaze towards the red-headed general and if there was one thing which Hux did not do, it was back down from a challenge.

“If you insist.” The smooth answer fell from his lips with ease and he held the small cigarette out and waited for Ren to move across to light it as his bored gaze drifted out across the wintry terrain once again. His grip on the cigarette tightened considerably when he heard the small hiss of the lightsaber as it sprang to life. He schooled his features immediately but as he looked at Ren, who now stood holding the weapon casually, he could tell from the pleased smirk on his face that he had picked up on the small moment of panic which had seized his features.

Scowling at having being caught off guard, Hux flicked his fingers slightly in an impatient gesture as he waited for Rens' next move. He watched as the lightsabre came closer to his exposed hand and as much as he tried to quell it, he could feel his heartbeat pick up as the heat began to caress his fingers. Stiffening his hand, he refused to let it budge an inch as the lightsaber gently touched the edge of the cigarette as it immediately lit.

Snuffing the lightsaber out, Hux could have sworn he heard Ren mutter something which sounded suspiciously like 'idiot' but he was too pleased at having won that small power play to call him out on it. Dragging the lit cigarette to his lips, he inhaled as deeply as could and paused to allow the smoke to fill his lungs and satisfy the need which had been pestering him for so long.

Silence reigned on the small balcony and Hux went back to examining the other man. He may have hated him but Hux could still appreciate the view. Ren was tall, his hair as black as night itself as it framed a face which was far too boyish and innocent to justify the obvious darkness that exuded from his person as he carried himself around the base. He was powerful too, as much as it pained him to admit. He had watched the other man kill before with little more than a gesture and that did earn a grudging respect. So yes, he could appreciate the view. It was such a shame that the childlike tantrums and inability to follow orders ruined him. He had...potential.

Unable to hold his tongue any longer, Hux spoke quietly. “I hear you destroyed the alignment terminal in sector nine earlier.” He announced evenly as he exhaled a puff of smoke. “Did it do something to offend you personally or were you having one of your 'moments'?”

“My business is not your business. You would be wise to remember that.” Ren replied instantly. His gaze still trained on the horizon.

Hux turned. “Tell that to the finance director who informed me that your latest outburst will affect the budget we had carefully planned for the next quarter.” He muttered darkly.

“If he has an issue then tell him to bring it to me personally.” A malicious smile made its way onto Rens face as he finally turned to face Hux. “I will see that his complaints cease.”

“I forbid you from murdering our finance director.” Hux hissed at the implied threat. Turning his entire body suddenly in anger, Hux was suddenly confronted by Ren who had moved himself to stand directly beside the general. “I. Forbid. It.” Getting a new finance director would create an unnecessary amount of paperwork for himself and he had a feeling that Ren was well aware of that particular fact.

Ren laughed and the sound of it send a flash of dangerous heat through Hux's stomach. It was not a pleasant laugh. It was mocking and vindictive and he could sense the darkness behind it. To clear his thoughts, he took another drag of the cigarette. “You do not command me.” Ren spoke after his laughter ceased. “You will never command me. There is only one I answer to and he is not here. You are powerless against me.”

In lieu of an answer and hyper-aware of their sudden proximity, Hux blew the mouthful of smoke directly into Rens' face and his eyes dilated with pleasure as he watched the anger rise in the other mans face. His cheeks flushed red and his fingers noticeably twitched as though tempted to reach for his weapon. “Do not,” Ren spat about between gritted teeth, “do that again.”

“Or what?” Hux asked defiantly as he placed the cigarette back into his mouth for another draw. He knew that Ren would not kill him, Snoke had forbidden it himself. And a perverse part of him wanted to see how furious he could get Ren, how much colour he could put in those lovely cheeks, before their argument escalated into a rage-filled brawl.

To his surprise, Ren bent down slightly so that their faces were completely level and before Hux could react, he had plucked the small cigarette from his lips and placed it between his own. A little surprised, Hux stood dumbly as Ren inhaled deeply before removing the cigarette and crushing it between his fingers before tossing it carelessly behind him. They held each others gaze for a moment longer as their shared hatred reflected in the others eyes. Then, without warning, Ren blew the smoke out onto Hux's face slowly before leaning forward and placing his lips on Hux's own.

The sudden shock of the unexpected kiss caused him to instinctively open his mouth and return the angry kiss momentarily. Sensing the distraction, Ren seized the opportunity to grab the entire pack of hidden cigarettes from Hux's belt and, before he could react, launched them over the balcony and as Hux broke away he could only watch as they disappeared into the frozen tundra below.

“A true servant of the dark side does not allow himself to become addicted to such needs.” Ren hissed as he picked up his helmet and swept away back inside the base in one fluid movement, only pausing at the door to speak over his shoulder. “And stay off my balcony.” He disappeared, leaving Hux standing alone, finally.

Still shocked by the sudden turn of events, Hux moved to peek over the edge and momentarily mourned the loss of his cigarettes. Not that they were his only ones, he had many packets stowed away in the base but the thought of having to travel back to his private quarters to retrieve them was irritating. He could not believe he had allowed himself to become susceptible to such a low form of deception and he was furious with his loss. Particularly since he knew that Ren would be smirking at him from underneath that damn mask of his for the remainder of the day. Perhaps he would drop a hint to Snoke that Ren was in need of some new training. No, he decided quickly, that would suggest that the other man had succeeded in riling him and he would not admit defeat at the hands of a petulant child.

As he continued to stare absently at the white horizon, he continued to plot various acts of vengeance against the masked nuisance. Kylo Ren kissing him was unexpected. But it also opened many new avenues of possible revenge which he would have previously instantly dismissed, and these were avenues which he was now curious to explore. Running a hand through his red hair to smooth it back down and dislodge the small snowflakes which had landed on him, his face was soon graced with a vicious smile as he considered his many...options.

 


	2. Sparring

Hux was bored. His tasks of late had been mildly entertaining at best but for the last week he had been given virtually nothing to do and it was making him restless. Two weeks had passed since his incident with Ren on the balcony and for the most part he had been able to put it out of his mind while he concentrated on the meager tasks he had been assigned. But now he was bored and his attention was being pulled back to that event but before he could start planning revenge however, he needed to be certain of one thing.

Turning to one of his captains he ordered, “Where is Kylo Ren currently located?” The seated mans hand instantly started to dance around his keyboard as he searched the base.

“Current location is the training facility in sector two.” The man responded evenly. Nodding his head in recognition, Hux made a plan quickly The training facility in sector two was a private facility only open to those in the higher ranks of the First Order. Perfect. He could confront Ren with an almost impossible chance of being discovered since there were no other generals present on the base at the moment. But first he had to change.

Making a quick detour to his private quarters to pick up the necessary equipment, Hux changed out of his usual black attire into his training clothes before placing his long black jacket over the ensemble and closing it up. It would not be acceptable for any of the underlings to see their General in anything less than his usual garb and it was only a two minute walk to the training facility anyway. Making the small journey in haste, he arrived at the doors of the training rooms and typed in his password to the keypad, causing the doors to open before him.

The first thing he noticed upon entering was Ren. He was sitting on the floor on one of the mats and he appeared to be meditating silently, causing Hux to frown. He had hoped that Ren would have been doing actual physical training which would have made his plans much easier to put into action. Now he had to quickly rethink. Placing his bag on the side, he started to unbutton the coat before pulling it off and folding it neatly beside the bag. Pulling out two rolls of tape, he quickly taped his hands to prevent any damage before heading for the nearest punch-bag. Physical exercise was a mandatory part of his training and although he much preferred to train alone, today he had elected to make an exception.

He tested the bag with a quick punch to make sure that it would be suitable for his uses and out of the corner of his eye he saw Ren shift slightly as he became aware of his presence. Continuing to warm-up by giving the bag some steady blows, he kept Ren in his peripheral vision and watched as he started to stretch out from his seated position before opening his eyes and looking at the man who had interrupted him. When Rens' eyes landed on him, Hux did not see any change of expression but he did note that his stretching had momentarily halted as he took in the sight of his eternally fully-covered general in nothing more than a white vest and black training bottoms.

Fighting to keep the smirk from his face, Hux continued to pound at the punching bag as Ren continued to watch him. There was an odd tension in the air as Hux waited for Ren to speak or make some comment. But nothing came. Eventually, after realising that Ren had been watching him for over five minutes without any obvious sign of movement, he stopped his attacks on the bag with one final kick and turned fully to the still-seated man. “Do you have something you wish to say Ren? Or are you watching me in a futile attempt to gain some of my skill?”

Scoffing lightly, Ren stood before moving to the small bench which sat a few feet from Hux. “Skill? You are mistaken. Your form is entirely off-center and it would not take more than a simple manoeuvre to have you thrown to the ground and defeated.” He stretched out his body again and Hux could clearly see the defined muscle which his thin long-sleeved black top did very little to hide. They were both wearing a similar type of trouser though and as he looked at him, Hux could see the amusement in his eyes. He's testing me, Hux thought and he instantly had the perfect idea as to how to test his precious theory.

“Fight me then.” Hux challenged as he spread his arms wide. “If I am such a poor fighter then prove it. Right here and right now. Just you and I. No weapons and no use of the force on your part.” He paused for a moment before going for the kill shot. “If you feel you are unprepared then I will allow you some time to gather your strength.” A feeling of victory warmed him as Ren instantly stood up before moving two of the mats into the center of the room.

Drawing himself to his full height as the stood on the mats, Ren asked. “And what are the parameters of this fight?”

“First to have the other pinned on the mat wins. Again, no use of weapons or the force. Aside from that there are no rules.” Hux replied as he tensed his hands.

Ren stepped back slightly to put a small piece of space between them before smirking. “I can live with that.” As soon as he finished speaking, he instantly swept out with his foot in a vain attempt to end the battle almost as quickly as it had begun. Anticipating this move, Hux, jumped backwards slightly before ducking as Ren had followed up with a well-aimed punch as his head. This was not the first time which they had fought but it was the first time they had somewhat agreed to it. But Hux was happy to allow Ren to go on the offensive as he tactfully noted the mans' preferred style of attack. He blocked another attempted blow to his head but was not fast enough to stop the punch which handed on his left shoulder and sent him spinning to the mat.

As soon as he landed, he rolled away to avoid Ren who had swooped down in an attempt to pin him. Maybe it was time for a change. Switching from defense, he lashed out with a kick which connected harshly with Rens' ribs and caused the taller man to gasp in pain. What Ren did not know was that while Hux was in training at the academy, it was a tradition for officers to organise private fights which would be gambled on by the others. It was a no-rules, non-stop brawl which would only end when one contestant was unconscious. Hux was the only one of his training squad to take the winning title twice. He may not look like a fighter, but that was the folly of his enemies as they underestimated him.

Giving Ren a small moment to recover from the blow, he soon launched into another attack as he kicked the back of Rens' leg which caused him to sink to his knees before he latched on to the dark hair and pulled his head down while simultaneously dragging his knee up until it collided with Rens' chin and sent him sprawling to the ground in a daze. Unprepared by the surprise onslaught, Ren lay on the mat in mild shock. Hux was not supposed to be a fighter, his basic training should not have allowed him to be able to do this. He felt his mouth fill with blood and realised that Hux had also split his lip open quite severely.

“You son of a b-” Rens' words were cut off by Hux dropping down smoothly onto his stomach and placing a wrapped hand around his throat, squeezing lightly in warning. The terms of the fight had been met and Hux was the winner.

“Do you yield?” Hux breathed and his eyes shone with his apparent victory as his body vibrated slightly with the excess of adrenaline which was coursing through his system.

Staring back defiantly as he licked a small trickle of blood which was threatening to escape his lips, Ren moved his head upwards as far as he could before the hand around his throat stopped him. “I will never yield.” He spat.

“And yet I have still won.” Hux gestured with his hands as he pointed out the position they were currently lying in. “Now what I am going to do with you.” He instantly felt a small pressure inside his head and he realised the Ren was trying to skim his thoughts. Using all the techniques which he had become proficient at, he threw up his mental barriers and instantly the pressure disappeared. Irritated by the attempt, he used his free hand to slap lightly at Rens' cheek while keeping the pressure on his throat even. “I thought we agreed no use of the force. Besides, my training also included being able to protect my mind from outside interference, training given by Smoke himself. One of the perks of being a top general with much sensitive information i suppose.”

Beneath him, Ren narrowed his eyes as he listened to the explanation before a small pout made itself apparent on his lips as he realised that he had been defeated by his own underestimation of the arrogant redhead. Noticing the pout and unable to resist claiming his win properly, Hux yanked Rens' head forward and ducked down until their lips met for the second time. There was nothing romantic about this kiss however. It was clumsy and marked with a desire for dominance which was fuelled on as the taste of Rens' spilled blood became apparent in both their mouths. At the coppery taste, Hux brought his hand to Rens' hair and tugged harshly at the strands, causing Ren to gasp slightly and allow Hux better access to his mouth as he continued the forceful kiss. As he enjoyed his win, he noted vaguely in his mind that Ren was not attempting to throw him off, in fact, he was actively participating as he bit down on Huxs' own bottom lip.

Breaking away as suddenly as he had started, Hux had to wipe away a small drop of blood which had collected at his own mouth as he stared down at his opponent. Rens' dark eyes were lidded as he stared back at his general and the desire that was burning from within them was obvious. Hux smirked as his theory was proven correct. Kylo Ren was definitely attracted to him and that was all the confirmation he needed. Just to be certain though, he ghosted his hand down the lean body and over the obvious bulge in Rens' crotch which matched the one which Hux himself was making no effort to conceal.

“Well isn't this interesting.” Hux muttered loudly as he removed his hands fom both Rens' crotch and neck. “I had no idea that you felt this way Ren.” He said mockingly as he used the other mans chest to support himself as he jumped up to a standing position.

Without missing a beat, Ren answered. “It would appear that the feeling is mutual.” He gestured to the obvious arousal which Hux himself was showing. Shrugging in a careless fashion, Hux grabbed his coat and started to it.

“Since that event on the balcony I had a suspicion that you harbored some ill-fated attraction to me and it would appear that I am correct.” He shifted his arms into the coat and buttoned it up fully as it was when he had previously entered. “Today was a test, set up to determine the extent of this attraction. A test which you passed with great enthusiasm.” He moved to stand beside the exit. “As much as I am physically tempted to take this further, I find your attitude and childish behaviour to be far too unappealing to sully myself.” He opened the doors and made to leave.

A snort of disbelief came from Ren, who had returned to the meditation position he was enjoying before Hux arrived. “Until next time then, General Hux.” Ren offered in a voice which was pleasant enough but the underlying tone of it sent shivers down Hux's spine. He had a sneaking suspicion that since they were both now fully aware of the desire of the other that life would now become more interesting as they continued to play this sordid game of theirs. As he mused on all that had just transpired he realised that it was now Rens' move and as much as he tried to deny it to himself, he was eagerly awaiting the response.

 


	3. Meeting

They had seen very little of each other since their spar. The following day Ren had been summoned away to assist in a minor planetary invasion and Hux had been ordered to remain at the base and co-ordinate his forces from there. He had been made aware of his opponents return a few hours previously but he was too busy readying the necessary preparations for the meeting he was about to host to concern himself. Perhaps after the meeting he would seek Ren out and they could continue their game.

The meeting was looking to be a success. All top lieutenants had been summoned for it and each had responded immediately since they knew it was to be chaired by Hux himself. They were only around ten minutes into the meeting itself when, for reasons unknown, Ren also decided to join. As soon as he had swept in, some small whispers had broken out amongst the men since it was almost unheard of for Kylo Ren to appear at meetings which he had not been forced to attend. He settled himself at the end of the table, directly opposite Hux, and the silence of the room was only broken by his faint breathing as it hissed out from his mask.

“Any further information on the movements of the resistance?” Hux asked lazily as he re-immersed himself in the conversation which was buzzing around him. He could not allow Rens' presence to affect his manner but a note of unease settled within him as he concluded that the man must have a reason for being here. But he comforted himself with the thought that Ren probably would not dare to do anything in front of the others since the repercussions could be disastrous. 

“The resistance have been virtually silent this week. Our radars have been unable to pick up any real movement of note.” One man replied, reading off a small chart which lay before him.

Hux huffed. “That is not good enough. We need to be mor-” He was instantly cut off as he felt a sudden pressure on his inner thigh and instinctively he looked down, although he was not sure what he was expecting to see. Unsurprisingly, there was nothing there. He glanced at Ren, whose mask prevented any analysis of his intentions. It wasn't an uncomfortable feeling, it was actually quite pleasant and that made Hux more nervous than anything. Clearing his throat he continued, “We need to be more vigilant. Widen the search to include the planets inside both Region 8 and 12. We must be aware of their movements.”

A few murmured in agreement and Hux continued. “We have been successful in destroying our enemy thus far and the remaining traitors will not survive much longer.” The warm pressure on his thighs inched higher and he fisted his hands as he attempted to ward it off. “When our enemies are destroyed, the galaxy will fully belong to the First Order and our beliefs will be la-” He paused again, gasping silently as the delightful warmth finally reached his crotch and he took a small breath to stead himself. “Our beliefs will be law and our strength will be unparalleled.” He announced loudly to cheers of agreement from multiple men across the room.

Before he could begin again, the pressure against his crotch increased significantly and despite his best efforts he felt himself twitch in response to it. Without pausing in his speech and confident in its source, he snatched the small blaster from its holster at his side, aimed it at Ren and pulled the trigger. He knew that since he had the element of surprise that Ren would be unable to block the blast so he aimed it just above his head and the small shot whizzed by its intended target with just a few inches to spare.

Instantly the entire table was in an uproar, as shouts of “General Hux!” and “What are you doing?” came flying at him from each of his men at the unexpected violence. Holstering his weapon again, he glared openly at Ren in warning and the pressure on his body slowly began to dissipate. Amongst the continued shouting, Ren stood up to his full height and opened his hand out to Hux in a manner which Hux immediately understood to mean 'your move' before he spun on the spot and disappeared down an adjacent hallway.

Watching him leave with incensed eyes, Hux was suddenly brought back into the room by the noise level which was reaching irritating levels. “DO NOT QUESTION ME!” Hux bellowed at the men and there was an instant lull in action as each lieutenant slunk sheepishly back into their seats. “Kylo Ren was not welcome at this meeting to begin with. Now, give me the statistics for the resistance aerial fighters in the Hoth region.”

x-x-x-x-x

The meeting had ended and Hux was still angry. How stupid could one man be? This game they played could not be allowed to affect their work. A small part of his consciousness informed him that his current emotional status would suggest that Ren had succeeded in his efforts to get him riled up but he was too annoyed to care. Storming down a hallway, he was about to ask central command to locate the fool when he felt his entire body go rigid as it was dragged inside one of the small side rooms.

There was only one person on this base who had power like that and as Hux adjusted to the dim light within the small room he was just noticing was one of the larger supply closets he could make out the source of his umbrage. Kylo Ren stood casually against the wall, still in full mask and uniform.

“Are you fucking insane?” Hux screeched as the doors slammed shut behind him, his utter rage overriding his natural aversion to cursing. “In the middle of a meeting? Do you not understand the damage such an action could do to my reputation?! And yours for that matter!” He finished his verbal onslaught and felt his body being released from Rens' mental grasp and it took every ounce of his willpower for him not to immediately attack the other man.

“I don't care for the opinions of others.” Ren hissed through his mask before pausing and clicking the button to allow for its removal. He snatched the mask off his head and placed it gently on one of the shelves to his side before turning back to Hux, who could sense the anger radiating off the taller man. “You should be thankful that your shot did not hit me. It is the only reason you are still currently breathing.” 

“You seem to have a lot of faith in your ability.” Hux snarled. The anger which Ren was giving off was genuine and Hux could see it clearly reflected in his eyes as he watched the taller man run a hand through his dark hair in agitation, loosening it and causing a few strands to curl around his cheeks. “I must have imagined that fact that I bested you in that fight.”

Ren tilted his head as he replied calmly. “I could crush you with little more than a wave of my hand. You must be a fool to forget that.”

“I'm the fool?” Hux screeched again. “You who claims to have mastered the secrets of the universe but is unable to win a simple brawl?” Without really thinking of what he was doing, Hux lashed out and shoved Rens' chest as hard as could. Unprepared for the assault, Ren was flung backwards and his back smashed into several of the weak wooden shelves, causing them to crack as he broke through them and landed on the floor.

The small room was silent for a moment while Hux stood over the fallen man. Ren was propping himself up with one elbow and one of his legs was bent as he lay, still surprised that Hux had actually shoved him. The force of the blow had caused a furious flush to take over his face which made his few freckles stand out further as he quickly flicked away the few locks of hair which were blocking his vision. As Hux watched the anger in the handsome face rise he decided that he could get used to this, him standing over a distressed looking Ren did have a considerable appeal to it. He opened his mouth to make a sarcastic comment when the ground from under his feet was suddenly swept out and he landed hard on his back.

Before he could adjust to the change, Ren was on top of him in a flurry of black fabric. He felt Rens' hands close around his throat and he was silently pleased that he had elected to physically attempt to kill him over the more mystical method. At least this he could fight back. Using his strength, he attempted to throw Ren to the side to reverse their positions but found that he was trapped between his powerful thighs which kept him pinned to the floor. Plan B then. He used his free hand to pull harshly at Rens' hair and used the slight lessening of the pressure on his throat to knock the hands away.

Unfortunately, Ren wasn't expecting the sudden movement of his hands and as soon as they were snatched free of Hux's neck he had nothing to support his weight and he fell forward. Hux did not have time to react as Ren fell and their heads collided with a loud smack. Completely dazed, Rens' head fell to the side and landed on the side of Huxs' neck while Hux tried to stop his vision from swimming so he could get back to trying to murder the man who still had him trapped. He was then alerted to a new pain in his neck and he realised that Ren had started to bite him.

His groan of pain soon turned into something less agonised as Ren continued to nip and pull at the skin on his neck which had increased in sensitivity after his mild strangulation. Realising the turn which things were about to take and too full of adrenaline and desire to even consider fighting it, Hux allowed the attack on his neck to continue as he started to pull off the heavy coat which Ren was wearing. Succeeding in his task, he ripped off his own gloves with his teeth and returned his hands to Rens' back, pleased with the new skin-on-skin contact. He slid the shirt up around Rens' neck and Ren stopped his ministrations to allow it to be shifted over his head. Abandoning his attack on Huxs' neck, Ren concentrated on removing the black shirt which was the only thing separating their upper bodies at this point.

The room was virtually silent aside from the slight panting and groans of both men as they attempted to undress while also struggling for dominance. A fight which Ren was currently winning and as he was just about to remove the final button from Huxs' shirt, a new voice made its presence known. 

“General Hux! Your presence is needed on the bridge immediately. Please respond when you receive this message.” A disembodied voice called out above the pair and Hux growled in frustration. Rather than putting him off, his growls seemed to spur on the man above him as Ren ducked down to finish undoing the final button.

“Don't bother.” Hux gritted out. If they were searching for him then they would find him before too long has passed. Plus it was relatively uncommon for him to be summoned like this so something must be wrong. “I need to leave.”

Tutting in disappointment, Ren lifted himself off the fuming redhead and sought out his missing shirt. “Remember to send someone to clean this mess up.” He sighed as he fixed his own shirt. “Captain Phasma will be displeased if one of her supply closets is left in disarray.”

“I will see to it.” Checking his reflection in a metal basin which lay on one of the shelves, Hux made sure his appearance was acceptable. “My move next, Knight.” He smirked as he smoothed down his hair, which had become ruffled in the desire-induced struggle. “Until next time.” He added as he proceeded to march out the room and towards the bridge to see what new disaster was awaiting him. 

His attraction to Ren was becoming problematic with each new encounter and he knew that their next battle would no doubt end in a similar fashion but hopefully with a more satisfying conclusion. As he entered the bridge, the image of Ren splayed beneath him in distress as he stared up at him, his dark eyes filled with pure defiance and rage was seared into his mind and he could definitely imagine a much more satisfying conclusion.


	4. Trapped

Hux could feel his calm deteriorating rapidly as he struggled to open the half frozen door which was barring him from the small lookout. He glanced over his shoulder and he could faintly make out the burning remains of the small craft he had recently been forced to travel in smoking away in the distance. His gaze was distracted by the sudden reappearance of the worst part of this entire ordeal as Kylo Ren walked into his peripheral vision. Being forced to travel on a TIE-Fighter was bad enough. Being forced to travel on a TIE-Fighter with Kylo Ren was unbearable. If Snoke himself had not dictated that the pair were to travel together in secret to a private meeting which Snoke has organised he would have refused the order. But life seemed determined to break him at the moment.

Their journey had started without issue. After seething over the fact that he was being expected to fly in something as basic as a TIE-Fighter he had accepted it for what it was. Besides the craft itself only contained two seats and as much as it pained him to admit, he was looking forward to his next encounter with Ren. Things had gone quickly downhill however when the pair were caught in a small asteroid shower, one of the pitfalls of not having a true chartered course due to the secrecy of the meeting. Despite Rens' impressive piloting skills their engine was still taken out by a stray asteroid and they made an emergency crash landing on whatever hell-hole they were now currently stuck on.

He remembered the free-fall descent as the TIE-Fighter hurtled towards the snow covered planet but the actual moment of impact was lost to him as he mysteriously passed out moments before it took place. He suspected Ren of being responsible but could not fathom why. And speaking of Ren, Hux whirled around to face the temperamental man, who had apparently lost his mask in the crash, and spoke. “Are you just going to stand there or do you want to help me move this door?” After being awoken in the snow by Ren, Hux had been quick to spot the small outpost and knew that it was their highest chance of survival before night came and the planets temperature dropped to uninhabitable levels.

Smirking at Huxs' stressed tone, Ren flicked his finger lazily and the stiff door instantly came to life and slid back to allow them both access. Muttering darkly, Hux shuffled inside and started to assess the building. It has been abandoned for years and he made a vain attempt to switch on the main console. If he could get through to command then they would be rescued within the hour, otherwise it would take them a day to locate the tracker which existed within the now-abandoned TIE-Fighter. Although the console was beyond repair when it came to contacting the First Order, Hux was very surprised to discover that the simple heating system was in affect and he switched it on gratefully.

“What is our plan?” Ren asked from the doorway, having closed the door fully again to keep out the biting cold. Hux was well aware that Ren could have easily opened the door at a moments notice and that he simply preferred to watch Hux struggle but he was trying to stay as calm as possible so elected to ignore it.

“We wait until we are picked up. The ship is unsalvageable and we cannot contact First Order. They will send out a team later which will pick us up early tomorrow by my estimations.” Hux replied evenly. “The heating system is working so we will not freeze to death in that time. The only real danger we have is the very real possibility that you have a moment and destroy this small outpost causing us to become victims of the elements.” It had not escaped his notice that he was trapped, alone, with Ren and that they would not be interrupted until the following day.

“How unfortunate.” Ren sighed as he tightened his coat around him in a vain attempt to preserve his body heat. The insult from Hux had not gone unnoticed either. “I am offended however that you assume we would both die here. I am more than capable of surviving in harsh climates. You are the weak one who would die. I am capable.” He smiled as he bragged.

“Your aviation skills beg otherwise.” Hux quipped as he tried to keep his temper in check, if they fought and became injured then there was no possible way to access a medical kit. So he was going to attempt to avoid confrontation. For the moment. He turned back to the console to see if he could access any more systems.

“Ungrateful fool!” Ren snarled at the back of the redhead. “Without me you would be dead and I would be finally be free of you.”

“Speaking of that, why did you knock me unconscious before we impacted?” Spinning in the chair, Hux gave Ren his full attention as he waited for the answer. “Why bother?”

Narrowing his eyes, Ren walked forward and bent down slightly so that he could be on eye-level with Hux. “Had you remained conscious, your panic and fear would have fought off my influence as I attempted to hold your body still to prevent you from impacting fully upon the planet surface. You could have survived but the results would not have been pretty and I am sure Supreme Leader Snoke would have been displeased.” He confessed, a bitter note of regret entering his voice and Hux knew he was internally debating if he would have been better just allowing his general to die in the snow.

Huxs' sarcastic response died in his throat as he considered Rens' words. It would seem that he had made a noted effort to protect Huxs' life in a similar way to his own and Hux was now unsure how to respond. It was too unexpected to garner an immediate response.

Sensing Huxs' uncertainty, Ren spoke again to put him out of his misery. “Do not flatter yourself to think it was anything personal. Supreme Leader Snoke has made it clear you are not to die.” His reasons for saving Hux were still unclear, even to himself, since the impact would have almost definitely not killed him but the lie fell smoothly from his lips.

“Ah yes. Being saved by a man who has the personality of a petulant child.” Hux offered sarcastically. “You would have been better leaving me to die in the snow.”

“Noted.” Ren nodded and he pushed the chair away from his body, forcing Hux backwards until the back of the chair collided harshly with the main console. Leaping from the chair, Hux kicked it away and it rolled to the side of the small room. “Something to say Hux?” Ren asked.

Deciding that his day could not get any worse, Hux decided that he had had enough of Kylo Ren. “Yes I have much to say. You seem to be under the impression that you are my superior and I think we need to address that. You may have abilities I do not but do not think that this makes you better than me. I have served the dark since before you had any concept of what it was and I will continue to do my most for the First Order without the shame of having....entanglements similar to yours.”

“My abilities are beyond your comprehension and as much as my bloodline seems to be of issue to you, you forget the strength that such a bloodline once possessed.” Ren hissed and Hux was happy to see he had struck a nerve in the irate man.

“Ah yes your grandfather. The great Lord Vader. Wasn't his last act in life to betray the dark side and help his fool of a son? You pride yourself on his strength but you seem to forget that he was a TRAIT-.” Hux started to yell the final word but before he could finish his onslaught he felt himself being bodily flung against the nearby wall. Smacking the wall heavily, he grunted as he realised he was being held in place and therefore trapped. Glancing back at Ren, Hux realised that perhaps he had went a step too far.

Rens' boyish face was twisted in rage as he held Hux in place and even from his position against the opposing wall, Hux could feel the power and fury which was radiating from Rens' entire being. Perhaps bringing his idolised grandfather into the argument was a little misjudged and his concern flared again as he saw Ren raise up one hand and clench his fist. Instantly, he felt a dangerous pressure around his neck and he was horrified to realise that Ren has completely closed off his throat. His movements were limited as he made a futile struggle to take in some air, only his fingers were able to move and they scratched desperately at the wall which they had been pinned against. His panicked eyes met Rens' and Hux was both afraid and also enthralled but the utter malice which lay within them.

Hux could feel his consciousness slipping away as the pressure around his neck continued and darkness started to overtake his vision. Just as he was about to pass out, the pressure disappeared and he was dropped to the ground. Choking and spluttering as he tried to take precious oxygen into his damaged throat he took a moment to gather his wits about him. Glancing up he could see Ren standing a few feet in front of him watching passively as he struggled to regain his breath. As their eyes met again, Hux could have sworn he saw a small twinge of regret in his dark eyes but he was probably just hallucinating from the lack of air as he dragged himself shakily to his feet.

Then, without warning, he launched himself across the small room and knocked Ren to the ground. Still shaky, his movements were fuelled mostly by adrenaline as he drew back his fist and punched the dark haired man as harshly as he could. Caught off-guard, the punch landed fully on Rens' jaw and his head snapped to the side. Retaliating instantly, Ren threw his elbow up and it caught Hux on the jaw and forced him backwards. Hitting the floor yet again, Hux exhaled as he felt Ren attempt to pin him but before he could secure their position Hux used his considerable strength to punch the exposed stomach which was directly in front of him, causing Ren to keel over in pain.

Sensing something akin to victory, Hux jumped to his feet and pushed Ren in the chest with his foot hard enough to force him onto his back on the floor. Hux then dropped to the floor and straddled Ren as his hands came to rest on his exposed neck in a manner which they had both become strangely accustomed to. “I win.” Hux hissed savagely as he mirrored their first spar by diving in for a victory kiss. As they fought for dominance of the kiss, it didn't take long for the pair to also put their hands to good use as they clawed at each others clothing. Thankfully, the heating system had kicked in and the room had warmed up to the point where clothing wasn't necessary for survival and they were happy to take advantage of that fact.

“Why do we always end up here?” Hux heard Ren whisper in his ear as he finished unbuttoning the redheads' shirt and spread it wide. Hux knew that he was pale but in the dying light of the frost covered planet his skin seemed to almost glow against the dark floor as the pair rolled to the side. Leaning up further, Ren licked softly at the exposed collarbone before working his way down Huxs' chest, pausing only to nip lightly at one of the hardened pink nipples causing Hux to moan feverishly. Ren hissed as he felt Huxs' sharp fingernails dig into his shoulder and drag down his bare back. A moment later he felt something wet and he realised that Hux had drawn blood and the knowledge spurned him on as he bit down brutally on his chest, instantly causing a bruise to surface and a yelp to escape the redhead.

Unimpressed that Ren seemed to be taking control, Hux responded to the bite by issuing one of his own on Rens' neck. Biting down equally as hard, Hux was pleased when he heard a loud rumble of a groan emerge from Ren as he tilted his neck to allow for easier access. Hux gasped aloud as Ren forced one of his hands under his uniform and wrapped his hand around his cock. Bucking slightly, his last conscious thought before he lost himself to the pleasure which the other man was giving him was that this was definitely worth the many weeks of foreplay.

x-x-x-x-x

Waking up the following morning, Hux stretched out instinctively and his entire body instantly started to protest. His neck was still very tender and as he shifted his shirt around he was able to see the various bruises and scratches which Ren had inflicted on him during both their fighting and their fucking. As he felt his face and neck, he realised that his lip was split and the shadowy bruises which lined his neck would be easy enough to cover up once he got his uniform back on. At least he knew that Ren was probably in worse shape. Hux had made sure to see to that. The bruises which littered Rens' entire body would be difficult to explain away should he be caught undressed and the thought warmed him. He was suddenly thankful that he had his own private healing bay and he estimated that his injuries would be gone by the following evening at the latest. By his reckoning, the salvage team would be here in a few hours and he was content to wait until then.

His attention was diverted by a sudden exhale from his companion who was still asleep on the other side of the room. Standing silently, he walked over to the sleeping man and was taken aback by how innocent Ren looked in his sleep. Bending slightly, he was instantly reminded of just how un-innocent the sleeping man actually was but his deep sleep had smoothed out his features and the anger and rage which usually infected his expression had been replaced by peace. It was somewhat unsettling.

Kylo Ren held an inner darkness which Hux found immensely appealing but as he considered the source of his attraction he realised that there was more too it than that. Hux was well aware of his own sadistic tendencies and he knew that the darkness which existed within Ren was offset by an undeniable light which Hux was itching to corrupt. He had enjoyed last nights festivities and his initial hope that it would kill off his lust for the younger man had been proven horribly wrong, if anything he now wanted him more than ever after seeing just how unwilling he was to bend to his will. And Hux did love a challenge.

He glanced again at the sleeping man and realised that this game they were playing wasn't anywhere near over, it had simply evolved into something more thrilling but also infinitely more dangerous. He continued to muse on this thought as he sat in the only available seat in the outpost and trained his gaze on the horizon as he waited for his rescue team to appear.

 


	5. Protect

“How much longer until arrival?” Hux asked the main pilot, a hint of impatience in his calm voice as he kept his sight trained on the small planet which they were currently hurtling towards. The inhabitants of one of the more populated villages on the dusky planet had been foolish enough to have overpowered and looted some materials from two small First Order crafts which had been forced to make an emergency landing. Both pilots had been unheard from, presumed dead, and Supreme Leader Snoke had been insistent that the village was made an example of. Particularly since new information had come to light to suggest that the village was also responsible for hiding the Resistance fighters which the original crafts had been tailing.

The pilot open his mouth to respond but was swiftly cut off by another. “Why so impatient Hux?” A low voice inquired from behind him and Hux sighed as he spun around on the spot. It seemed that Kylo Ren had finally left his private quarters. Given the seriousness of the incident, Snoke had seen fit to send both Hux and Ren as a harsh reminder of why it was a bad idea to cross the First Order and Hux was internally conflicted about Rens' presence.

Since they had been rescued from their isolation on the frozen planet the previous month they had been fucking on a semi-regular basis. The set-up was simple, around others they kept up their front of unbridled animosity in order to keep their more private moments away from suspect. An easy task since Hux still found Ren and his predilection for being somewhat dramatic difficult to be around for an extended period. The sneaking around was irritating but necessary, Ren had been forced to use his powers more than once to make some patrolling trooper forget that he had been caught exiting Huxs' private quarters in the dead of night. A skill Hux was thankful for.

But the sex was good enough to justify the inconvenience. The hate-induced fervour which had marked their first few encounters had dissipated somewhat and they had found a more casual rhythm. The desire to consume and dominate the other whole was still present but they had realised that obvious markings such as bruising and scratching were not going to be acceptable if they were to continue with their hidden relationship.

It wasn't exactly romantic. As soon as they both finished, whomever was visiting the others chamber would get dressed and leave as quickly as possible in order to limit the chances of discovery. They would lie in bed, the scent of sex and sweat heavy in the air as they watched the other dress and disappear into the night. Affection did not really enter into it as they fucked. There was, however, an unspoken contest as to whom could make the other cum first which usually resulted in serious under-hand tactics as the desire to win gave them both an extra incentive. Particularly on Rens' part as he could use his powers for an extra boost. Recently however, Hux had discovered that Ren had a penchant for being choked during and he was more than happy to accommodate. Especially if it allowed him to win.

“Kylo Ren.” Hux nodded at the taller man. “Finally deciding to grace us with your presence?”

“I grew bored of waiting.” Ren confessed as the pair walked away from the pilot, towards the front of the ship and the central command unit. “I am restless.”

Smirking as the small planet came into clearer view, Hux gestured with his gloved hand. “Well as you can see, you will soon have some traitorous villagers to work your frustrations out on.” At the sight, Hux felt his own anticipation at the events which were about to unfold grow, he loved being able to exert his power over those who tried to defy the First Order and, by extension, himself.

“What were the Supreme Leaders' instructions in regards to the Resistance fighters should they be found?” Ren inquired as a small smile graced his lips beneath his mask. He could sense the anticipation which Hux was experiencing and it fuelled his own.

“Capture at least one of them for interrogation. We have an interrogation bot onboard for this purpose. If they are not present among the people then we are to continue with the original instructions.” Hux replied, reciting the orders which Snoke had instructed him with earlier that day.

His grip on the railing inside the ship tightened slightly as the moderate village came into view. From his vantage point he could see the members of the village settling into position as they prepared to defend themselves. “They seem to be under the illusion that they stand a chance against us.” He mused quietly.

“Shall we go shatter that illusion?” Ren quipped as he slightly readjusted his belt and repositioned his lightsaber for easy access.

Nodding, Hux snatched up his greatcoat and pulled it over his shoulders. “Lets.”

Steam issued from the heavy doors as they slid open, the stormtroopers standing perfectly still as they prepared to march out and begin the slaughter. Their instructions were clear, kill everything which attacks you and round-up everything which remains. Standing behind them, both Hux and Ren stood shoulder-to-shoulder as they waited for the doors to open fully enough to allow their troop to disperse. The comforting weight of Hux's personal blaster hung at his side, not that he was planning on sullying himself by participating in the fight, but it would be foolish not to keep it close.

The doors finally opened and the squad of troopers instantly fanned out, shooting before they had even fully left the ship itself. The sounds of blaster fire and screams soon filled the air as the carnage began. A few of the troopers were instantly taken out by a handful of the villagers who possessed some basic firing skills but as the waves of stormtroopers continued to emerge the fighting took a more personal edge.

“It is a nice night for it.” Hux offered as he tested the air with an ungloved hand. “Not offensively warm yet not too cold.”

Ren tilted his head as he watched a stormtrooper fall at the hands of one of the villagers. “It could be worse. It could also afford to be warmer.” His voice held a hint of suggestion and it took Hux a second to pick it up.

“True.” He nodded. Turning back into the ship, he located the stormtrooper he was searching for. “Time for you to do your job. Move.” The stormtrooper saluted him briefly before adjusting the flamethrower on his back and marching onto the small battlefield. Returning to his position beside Ren, Hux smiled coyly as the smell of burning slowly started to perfume the air. “Is that better?”

“Perfect.” Ren confirmed before settling into a comfortable silence. Now playing a waiting game, Hux continued to observe the battle scene. A generous description in itself, he smirked as he watched his men overrun the area with a practised ease. After ten minutes had passed he distracted himself by examining his leather gloves, the leather on the left glove has cracked along the knuckle and he made a mental note to have a new pair made.

He was brought out of his musings by the approach of one of the stormtroopers. “General Hux,” the white clad man saluted, “We have surrounded all remaining living occupants Sir. Awaiting your orders.”

“Excellent.” Hux smirked. With only the vague moaning of the injured and the desperate pleas of the captured still permeating the air, Hux and Ren finally moved from their position on the ramp of the ship and into the clearing.

At the sight of Ren, a few gasps and horrified whispers started among the villagers and Hux was instantly a little irritated that his own presence did not inspire the same fear. He comforted himself with the fact that it was probably Rens' mask which was the main factor in this inequality, after all, people did fear what they could not see. They assumed him a monster.

“Were the resistance fighters recovered?” He turned to the closest stormtrooper and demanded loudly.

“Yes General Hux. Both men were recovered and are secured among the captured.” The modulated voice replied instantly.

“I will go and ensure that no one had escaped us.” Walking away towards one of the burning huts, Ren started to conduct his search. Hux watched him leave for a second before focussing again on the panicked group of survivors and opening his mouth.

“I am sure by now you have all realised what a foolish mistake it was to stand against the First Order. Insubordination on this level will not be tolerated and an example must be made.” He announced loudly and at his words some of the wailing increased in volume but he decidedly ignored it.

His attention was diverted by the sudden movement of the two resistance fighters as they attacked their captors and broke free of the troopers who were holding them still in a practised move which also allowed them to snatch back their stolen blasters. Rolling away from what remained of their armed guard, the pair started to fire at the assembled stormtroopers in Huxs' direction.

The stormtrooper to his immediate right took a shot to the upper abdomen which seemed to kill him instantly as he collapsed. Too surprised to react properly to the sudden turn of events, Hux watched as the light-haired fighter smirked in his direction as he pulled the trigger of the stolen blaster before he was tackled to the ground by a stormtrooper.

Time itself seemed to slow as the red blast hurtled towards his head and at the impending death Hux instinctively closed his eyes. His momentary shame at this weakness dragged on as the seconds ticked by and he realised that he had not been hit. Opening his eyes as suddenly as he had closed them, Hux was surprised to see the blast frozen a few inches from his face. He would feel the warmth of the shot tickle across the bridge of his nose as he stood dumbly at this unexpected save.

Swinging his gaze about and knowing that there was only one possible reason this could have happened, Hux found Ren standing about twenty feet away, his arm extended fully as he held the red blast in place. Hux was a incredibly grateful that he had apparently finished his search at the most optimum time. He couldn't see Rens' expression but as he stared at the mask he could almost feel the anger radiating off his dark frame as he approached his position.

Hux kept his eyes on Ren as he came to stand fully at his side again and in the close proximity he could now definitely feel the rage which the other man was emitting. He debated speaking but decided that it would be better to wait patiently and see what he had planned. He was not disappointed as, with a controlled flick of his wrist, Ren sent the blast soaring back towards the light-haired fighter who had fired it. The man flinched as it shot towards him but at the very last second it altered its course and pierced the heart of his bald companion. The other resistance fighter.

“NO!” The man screeched as his comrade cried out as he crumpled to the ground and did not move. “You monster!” He roared again as his struggle against the troopers who were keeping him in place become more violent.

Ren appeared to take the insults in his stride as the screams of the collected villagers reached a new crescendo at the display of power. Without hesitating in the actions, Ren now held the man in place with his hand as he walked towards him slowly. Hux watched curiously as Ren reached the man, leaned in close to his ear and said something quietly enough so that no one else could pick it up. Whatever he said caused the mans' eyes to widen slightly as he continued to be held perfectly in place.

Returning to his position at Huxs' side, Ren lowered his arm and the man fell to his knees as his body was unexpectedly freed. Throwing his gaze up at the pair, the mans' face filled with defiance as he announced loudly, “LONG LIVE THE RESIS-”

His words were cut off as Ren twisted his hand viciously in mid-air and the mans' head jerked to the side as an audible 'snap' rang out across the clearing. Huxs' eyebrows shot up at the sudden violence and he turned to give Ren a questioning look. He had never seen Ren kill before in such a manner and he could not shake the suspicious feeling that it was a result of the man almost having killed him. The suspicion was also bolstered by the fact that Ren had also made the man kill his friend with his own fired blast, an unexpectedly cruel act in itself. “A very impressive job Knight.” He said loftily and the thank you was hidden in his tone.

Ignoring Hux for the moment, Ren looked to the leader of what remained of the stormtroopers. “You know what to do.” He stated and watched as the trooper went to organise the complete destruction of what remained of the village. “We should return to the ship.” He turned to Hux and indicated the dark aircraft which was placed many feet behind them.

“Of course.” Hux smiled and they both turned on their heels and started the walk back. Ren had saved his life this night, that much was undeniable and it left a somewhat warm feeling in his stomach. Not that he expected Ren to let him die but the mild overreaction which followed suggested that there was more at play. Something was weighing on his mind though and he spoke curiously. “What did you say to him? Before you snapped his neck.”

Ren chuckled and the sound of it made Hux suspicious, a suspicion which increased as they reached the ship and Ren began to remove his helmet as they realised they had a moment of privacy. Hux narrowed his eyes as Ren leaned in close to his ear in a perfect mirror of his earlier action and as his lips brushed Huxs' ear he heard the soft words, “General Hux is mine.”

Annoyed with the declaration and mildly aroused by the close proximity, Hux settled on roughly shoving Rens' face away from his ear with one hand as he heard the approach of some of his men. General Hux belonged to no one.

 

x-x-x-x-x

 

“Everything was successful I gather?” The large holographic impression of Snoke commanded heavily from its towering position above Hux.

“Of course, Supreme Leader. The entire village along with its inhabitants have been annihilated and any stolen materials have been retaken.” Hux offered smugly.

“Excellent. Excellent.” Snoke nodded before continuing. “Although I do seem to be missing at least one prisoner. You indicated that there were two resistance fighters were among the dead. What happened to prevent their capture?”

Hux heard Ren inhale, ready to confess that he was responsible for their deaths, but he cut in before he could speak. “Both men who were captured proved to be more trouble than they were worth. So I ordered them eliminated. They had been hidden on the planet long enough that any possible information they possessed would have been out-dated and of no use.” He lied, keeping his face blank and hoping beyond all belief that Snoke did not pick up on the deception. He felt Ren stiffen next to him at the lie but he kept his mouth closed.

Above them, Snoke hummed for a moment before clasping his hands. “Then I am pleased you did not waste time or effort attempting to make them speak. You have not failed me. The both of you. Congratulations.” The holograph dissipated and the pair were clearly dismissed.

“You lied to Supreme Leader Snoke.” Ren accused, his voice holding a small element of something akin to awe. “Why? Those resistance fighters could have been useful and Snoke would not have punished me too harshly for failing to bring them in.”

Hux turned to face him fully before the left the communication chamber and Ren was forced to place his mask back on. “It did not escape my notice that your interference saved my life on that planet. I consider us even now.”

“You consider me saving you life to be equal to you telling a minor lie? I feel somewhat short-changed.” Putting on an offended air, Ren challenged his logic.

Hux nodded and tilted his head to the side as he considered Rens' words. “If you still feel there is a debt to be settled then come by the personal quarters later and we can organise some method of correcting the oversight.”

“Perhaps I will.” Ren smirked, his helmet slowly covering his handsome face as he pulled it back on while the doors before them slid open and they emerged into the busy hallway and went their separate ways.

 


	6. Comfort

Hux heard the doors to his private quarters slide open smoothly and he rolled his eyes at the soft footsteps as they approached his personal bedroom with rapid succession. All he wanted was a small moment of peace, to be left alone with his thoughts, and it seemed that he was to be denied that one boon. Particularly since he was aware that there was only one individual on the entire base who would have the gall to enter his room without explicit permission.

How Kylo Ren had successfully managed to work out his instant access code was beyond him but he suspected the taller man may have gleaned it from his memory. But it was an issue for another time as it was hard to prove and he really was not in the mood for a fight at the moment. He heard the door to his bedroom open silently as Rens' dark frame finally invaded his most private space.

He was aware that his physical position was somewhat undignified. In lieu of his usual stiff posture, he had thrown himself on his relatively comfortable bed and was now lying on his side, facing the far wall with one of his legs tucked under the other. All the effort he put into expanding his small frame had slipped from his mind as he lay in his usual uniform minus his favourite black greatcoat which had been carelessly thrown over his work desk.

As soon as Ren spotted him lying on the bed he froze where he was standing and Hux sensed the uncertainty which hung in the air. Even as he avoided Rens' gaze he could feel his dark eyes demanding attention and after a brief internal debate he chose to confront the issue knowing that it would be the fastest way to get him to leave. Turning slightly to give the lingering man his attention, Hux raised an eyebrow.“Yes?”

“I asked Captain Phasma about your location and she informed me that you had retired to your personal quarters and were taking personal time for the remainder of the day.” Ren confessed, with only a little accusation in his voice

“And? What business is it of yours?” Hux asked, allowing his irritation at the unwanted interruption to be made clear.

Ren looked confused by the question, “I cannot ever recall you being unavailable or taking personal time before. I was...curious.” He paused before the final word and Hux suspected that he had changed it at the last moment. Hesitating to move forward and obviously thrown off by Huxs' hostility, Ren opened his palms in a placating manner. “I can leave if you wish. I was only curious as to what affected you so much that you felt the need to take time off.”

“My father.” Hux sighed, refusing to shift from his position on the bed. He was unsure why he was bothering to tell the truth but he supposed the other man would find out soon enough.

“Ahh yes. The famous Brendol Hux.” Nodding Ren started to recite information he had obviously been taught regarding Hux Sr. “Your father, and noted dissenter of the stormtrooper clone program which was in use until he replaced it with something of his own making. I am unsure what under-handed tactics he used to ensure the implementation of the new program but I am impressed with its results nonetheless.” He paused. “What has he done to garner such a reaction?”

Hux drew his eyes over to Rens' tall frame to ensure that he had full eye-contact before stating quietly, “Died. He was killed in action this morning.” He watched as the unfiltered shock flitted across Rens' face before he blanked his features but Hux could still see some unknown emotion reflected in his eyes. He hoped it wasn't pity. He never could accept pity.

An awkward silence filled the room and he briefly regretted sharing his news with Ren since the other man did not seem to know what to do with it. He stood by the bed, making no effort to either leave or offer comfort. “The last time I saw him was when I finally earned the rank of 'General'.” Turning his gaze away from Ren and back to the high ceiling above him, he threw the small piece of information into the silence of the room.

“A great achievement.” Ren nodded soothingly, apparently having decided to speak again. “Was he proud?”

Hux snorted, “It was hard to tell through the hologram. I can only assume that he was.”

“Ahh.” Ren exclaimed as he pulled forward the sturdy wooden chairs which was tucked under the desk which Hux obviously used for paperwork. Leaning his tall frame backwards in the chair, he continued. “He did not make the effort to actually meet you in person?”

“Of course not. And after that I did not seem to merit even a holographic visit. I have not physically seen him in years. My last real memories of him take place before I left the training academy.”

“Fond memories?”

Turning back to Ren, Hux drew his lips into a tight smile. “Decidedly not. My fathers attitude towards his precious son was not quite as ideal as some would have believed.”

Ren leaned forward in his chair to give Hux his full attention, a small quirk of his eyebrow gracing his face. “You have issues with your father?”

“He did what he felt was best for the First Order. If his soldiers were to be the best then his son was to be the best of the best. You are aware of how ruthless the academy training was?” A nod. “As the son of its creator I was expected to excel in each and every area. No matter what.” He paused before adding in a lighter tone. “Regardless of the methods, I cannot deny that he was successful in making me into the man I am today.”

“And so you are upset by his death.” Ren concluded.

“I am not upset.” Hux cut him off suddenly, swinging his head around as he frowned at the assumption. “Upset would imply that I am missing him. I do not feel anything. As far I am concerned he was a teacher to me and nothing more. Any affection I may have once possessed for the man was killed off many years ago. If anything I suppose I am,” he paused as he assessed his actual feelings, “mourning the loss of potential. What could have been.”

Rens' dark hair swept to the side as he tilted his head, considering Huxs' words. “What could there have been? You were clear that he was not in contact and that he held no affection for you. Why mourn the potential of a man who hated you?” He sounded legitimately confused and Hux knew deep down that Ren would not and could never understand. As much as Ren claimed that his family meant nothing to him, they had still loved him from birth and that left its mark. Hux had no such mark.

“He didn't hate me.” Hux shook his head to negate Rens' words. “He just did not care for me. You have seen that scar on my shoulder? The ragged one?” Ren pursed his lips for a moment as he recalled the area before nodding in confirmation. “He gave me that scar on one of our training days. We were being taught to avoid attacks and I was a second too late at dodging one of his blasts.” He subconsciously shifted the shoulder slightly as the vague memories of the searing pain he had endured that say returned to him. “When I woke up in the medical wing two days the later the staff told me that I had almost lost the entire limb and that I should prepare for the worst as there was a very real chance that I would suffer from some mobility issues in my hand. They had told my father the same and he informed them that if it proved to be true then I was to be discharged immediately from the Academy grounds. Fortunately, I recovered fully. Although I did not see my father again until I was fully healed and operational.”

As he continued his story, he noticed that Ren did not make any attempt to interrupt and he supposed that the trainee sith must have been silently appreciating the new knowledge. Hux was self-aware enough to know that he was notorious for not giving away information easily. “May I see it?” Hux was brought from his thoughts by Rens' slow voice.

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion but too tired to really care, Hux unbuttoned the top of his uniform and pulled it to the side far enough to allow Ren to see the scar in question. Even on Huxs' naturally pale skin, the white ragged flesh showed up starkly and he watched as Ren held out a hand towards it before hesitating and shooting him a question look. “You can touch it.” Hux confirmed.

As Rens' fingers traced the jagged white lines, Hux knew the surgeons had done as much as possible to limit the scarring but almost losing an arm was bound to leave its mark regardless. A feeling of being exposed crept into Huxs' psyche and as Ren continued to brush gently at the old wound he felt his levels of exhaustion begin to hit him more fully. He had worked harder than usual in the last few days and this new information about his father had not helped with his fatigue.

He tried to keep his yawn as subtle as possible as he pulled his shoulder from Rens' reach and started to re-button his uniform again. Clearly noticing the yawn, Ren stood quickly from his wooden seat and Hux watched with wide eyes as the taller man made an obvious movement to lie on the bed beside him.

“What do you think you are doing?” Hux asked dumbly, a little too surprised to put up an actual fight as Ren moved in close to his side. They had been in this position before, although there were usually much fewer clothes involved. This act seemed somehow more intimate and Hux tried to keep the mild discomfort and uncertainty from his expression.

“Sleep.” Ren commanded, his voice deepening as he made an obvious attempt to soothe the redhead. Hux made to push him away but stopped when he continued to speak. “My own father was absent for most of my childhood. My mother assured me that he was present but I doubt her sincerity, she was always defending those she loved even when they had wronged her.” There was something undeniably comforting in Rens' slow voice and despite his best efforts Hux could not help but relax a little as the taller man moved faintly closer as he continued to describe his own childhood experiences. “At ten years old I was sent to Jedi school-” As the deep voice washed over him Hux felt his exhausted body and mind began to drift and he soon felt the blackness overtake him.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Warm. So warm. It was the warmth that pulled him from his sleep. His room tended to be on the colder side and the unexpected heat had awoken him from his unconscious state. Shifting around, he was instantly aware that he was trapped and a feeling of utter panic flared in his stomach. Turning to face the unexpected weight which was keeping him in place, his disorientation increased as he was met with a mop of dark hair and the peacefully sleeping face of Kylo Ren. He relaxed immediately as the memories of what had happened before he had fallen asleep swam back into focus.

His first instinct was to push the other man away. This was...unnatural. Kylo Ren was a pleasant distraction, nothing more, and this level of affection was unacceptable but he couldn't quite seem to muster up the energy to force the other man to move. He racked his memories but he could not recall the last time he had been in a situation like this and the novelty was yet to wear off as he glancing at the taller man who had apparently fallen asleep at some point and deemed it necessary to wrap himself around Hux like a shawl.

Settling back into the warm chest which was by his head, Hux decided to allow himself to indulge in the affection. After all, it was not like they would be discovered and if Ren ever brought it up in conversation he could always feign ignorance and accuse the other man of taking advantage. Closing his eyes as he heard the steady heartbeat in his ears, it wasn't long before he was sleeping soundly again.

x-x-x-x-x

When he next awoke, Ren was gone.

Leaving absolutely no evidence that he had been there in the first place. Hux would have doubted that he had been there at all, had it not been for his black greatcoat which had been placed over his body while he slept unaware. He felt a foreign emotion well up inside him as he considered the image of Ren leaving silently enough to not disturb him but pausing to pick up his heavy jacket and tuck it over him.

Hux moved from his side to lay flat on his back and stare at the ceiling. Both himself and Ren had shared a moment last night as they offered information about their histories. He was not blind enough to deny that they shared some similar experiences, enough to be able to have a basic understanding of the other, and he was unsure how to proceed. First, Ren had saved his life and in response he had lied to the Supreme Leader in order to protect him. And now this.

Something had changed.

And most worryingly of all, he felt an odd pleasure about it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a further edit to this chapter (nothing huge or plot changing just maybe something to some of the wording). As always lemme know whatcha think, i can't tell if my pacing is weird.


	7. Caught

Hux was no stranger to the feeling of utter panic. Being placed in charge of the most accomplished military power in the galaxy had taught him that panic is a natural and often needed response to many situations but he was an excellent politician and he had learned how to cover up his emotions well. But sometimes the universe liked to test his resolve. Like now, as he watched the captain of his stormtroopers stride into his private rooms unannounced.

Aside from himself, Phasma was the only other individual on the base who possessed the access codes to his private quarters and she had never abused the privilege so he saw no reason to request that they be removed from her. Of course, Hux had also given Ren the codes but that was clearly not an officially sanctioned move. It was necessary however, since Ren could not be seen loitering around outside waiting for entry. If he was discovered then suspicion would rise.

But the Captain's unexpected arrival was wholly unappreciated at the moment as Hux's panicked eyes darted towards his bathroom door and the sound of running water which was issuing from behind it. He knew that the sound was the water which was pouring from his private shower. A private shower which was currently occupied by his dark-haired partner. A dark-haired partner which Hux had made a very public and clear display of disliking intensely despite their shared relationship of many months now.

Of all the days which Ren chose to linger in his personal space for a shower, it just had to be today.

“Hux.” Phasma announced as she pulled her helmet off smoothly and placed in on her side before using her free hand to sweep her blonde fringe from her eyes. He was always a little thrown off by how feminine Phasma looked sans-helmet since he was used to her hiding behind it. “I have been attempting to contact you for around twenty minutes now and been unsuccessful. We discovered a rather large Resistance base on one of the desert planets in Sector 9 and we have organised an emergency meeting to discuss our next move.”

“Hello Phasma. My communicator is currently turned off as I was not expecting any new information to be delivered today. I will attend the meeting as soon as I am finished here.” He smiled slightly, trying to keep his unease from his face and tone as he continued to sneak small glances at the door to his private bathroom as the sound of rushing water continued to come faintly from inside.

Following his gaze to the door, Phasma made a small exhalation as she took note of the fact that she had interrupted him. “I am sorry for appearing like this but I was concerned with the lack of response. If I have disrupted your bathing then I apologise.”

“I was just about to head for a shower before you arrived.” He lied calmly, hoping beyond all belief that Ren kept his mouth shut long enough for him to get rid of Phasma.

He opened his mouth again to inform her that he would meet her soon after his alleged 'shower' but before he could issue the first word he found himself cut off.

“The heating system for your shower is absolutely ridiculous Hux,” came Rens' deep voice from inside the bathroom, “how many weeks have I been suggesting that you should have it fixed? At this point I think you are being difficult on purpose.” A pause. “Or you are cold-blooded, which at this point I am also convinced of.”

Hux sighed deeply in defeat as Phasma's eyebrows shot up at the unexpected voice. So much for being able to keep her in the dark. “Kylo Ren!” She exclaimed loudly and Hux heard the water in the bathroom shut off suddenly as an awkward silence filled the room.

The silence lasted for a second before Phasma was unable to hold her laughter in any longer. The strong, surprisingly-girlish giggle burst from her throat and rang out across the room as she realised exactly what was going on and what she had stumbled on accidentally.

At the sound of the laughter, Hux felt his hackles begin to rise as he watched her worked everything out and he levelled a glare at the giggling woman. “Is something funny Phasma?” He placed a sharp emphasis on her name as he narrowed his eyes. To her credit, she picked up on the change of tone instantly and she tried to clear the smile from her face as she recognised the mild threat of danger in his voice.

“I am not laughing at you Hux.” She confessed, turning her mirthful eyes on him. “It was just a bit of a surprise given how much you two seem to dislike each other. Your acting skills are commendable!” She attempted to soothe him a little, noticing that she had offended him a little with her reaction.

A slight movement from the bathroom caught Huxs' eye and he looked past Phasma as the bathroom door slid open silently, revealing Ren standing there with his dark clothing thrown haphazardly over his obviously still-wet body at the unexpected interruption. Catching Hux's eye, he raised his hand slowly in the direction of Phasma and Hux was again seized by a mild panic.

“Ren stop!” He called out sharply as Phasma whipped around to see what the issue was. Ren however was quicker and by the time Phasma had spotted him he had snapped his arm back down to his waist and was watching her plainly.

Smiling wickedly at him, Phasma spoke, “Hello Ren. This is a somewhat unexpected surprise.”

He matched her smile uneasily as he nodded to her in greeting. “Hello Phasma. It's nice to see you without your helmet on, it has been a few weeks now since you've graced us with the privilege.” He crooned in his slow voice.

For possibly the first time in his life, Ren wished sincerely that he had inherited some of his fathers charm as he attempted to win her support and gloss over the fact that he had been ready to invade and wipe her mind of this small interaction.

From his position behind her, Hux rolled his eyes at the obvious tactic and was instantly reminded of why Ren had never been able to carve out a strong career in politics. He was as subtle as a blaster to the face. “Moving on from that pitiful attempt at flattery,” he sighed, “as you can see Phasma, Ren and I have been meeting in secret for these last few months. For reasons I am sure you can work out, it would be very unfortunate if this information were to be revealed to anyone outside of this room. It could have some unpleasant consequences for us which I would rather avoid.”

She did not explicitly react to any of his words but he could see the realisation alight in her eyes as she understood his implications. As he finished speaking, she drew him a long look before flicking her eyes towards Ren and giving him and equally scrutinizing look. The exchange dragged on for a few moments before she straightened her spine and gave Hux her full attention.

“Interpersonal relationships are no concern of mine.” She nodded to let him know that she would respect his wishes and keep this new information private. “Neither of you are under my command anyway and I do not believe that your relations will have any impact on the continued running of this base or indeed any of the First Order.” She held her hands out to show her full compliance with their unspoken request as both Hux and Ren relaxed their breathing.

“Thank you Phasma.” Hux nodded gratefully at the tall woman. He had no doubt in his mind that she would remain true to her word, it was one of the reasons why he enjoyed keeping her on his base. She truly was one of the very best.

With nothing more to say, she walked briskly towards the door from which she entered before pausing to look at the pair as they watched her leave. “You will be needed on the bridge in an hour to discuss the plans for capturing the new resistance base. How you choose to spend the time between now and then is entirely your own prerogative.”

Hux smirked at the comment, that was as close to a blessing as he was likely ever to get from the stoic warrior and he waved her off as she slid her helmet back over her face and disappeared back into the private corridor which led to his rooms.

Phasma had barely reached the end of the corridor before Ren turned towards Hux again. “And why did you stop me wiping her mind? It would only have taken a moment and you have now placed our safety in the hands of her honesty.” He asked incredulously.

“Phasma and I have history.” Hux replied mysteriously.

Ren couldn't keep the surprise from his face. “With Phasma? Really? Should I be worried about the two of you?” A small note of teasing had entered his voice and Hux realised his error.

“Sorry to disappoint you but I have never slept with Phasma, Ren.” He snorted. “What I mean is, Phasma was the candidate I chose to support to the position of commander back when she was in the academy. I used some of my influence to see that she achieved her goal.”

“Really?” Ren's tone was again full of surprise. “I was unaware that you two had any history at all. Did you keep it hidden on purpose?”

“Yes.” Hux confirmed. “When I was scouting the appropriate candidates I was instantly impressed with how much skill Phasma possessed and it soon became clear that she was also incredibly loyal to those who were good to her. These are valuable traits. Plus she has absolutely no political agenda and would never become a threat to my own plans, particularly after I ensured her position as commander.” He drew Ren a quick smirk. “I am sure you can understand why having the beloved leader of the troopers as a loyal friend could be beneficial.”

“Is that why she does not use your title in private?” Ren had noticed that Phasma tended to refer to Hux by his name instead of his title while they were in secluded areas. He was curious but figured that it was just a part of their dynamic.

“Again yes. As you no doubt saw and heard, over the last few years of working closely together we have developed an almost friendly relationship. She is as impressive as she is deadly and I appreciate having her on my base. She can be counted on when many others cannot.”

“We could still always kill her?” Rens tone was even but Hux could sense the playfulness beneath it. “If she starts to seem like she is cracking under the pressure of our secret.”

Laughing openly, Hux ran a hand through his red hair to ensure that it was still in place. “She is the best sharpshooter on this base. Not only that but I hope that you are subtle enough to ensure that she remains unaware of your attempt. Phasma does not in any way need to use the mystical abilities of the force to choke the life from you. She will do it with her hands and without breaking a sweat. Her strength is incredible and I am pleased to have it at my disposal.”

Rens' face lit up with a grin as he stared at Hux. “As always, I am subtly impressed with your ability to strategise. And while we are on the subject of your deviousness, can you stop being your usual obstructive self and fix the shower?”

Hux tilted his head, “Was that a please I heard?”

“No.”

Smiling at the obvious disrespect, Hux sighing dramatically as he rose from his seated position on the bed and strode towards the bathroom. The heating system in this area of the base was quite inconsistent but the amount of time which Ren spent complaining about it was frankly ridiculous. “What exactly is the issue?” He asked as he stood in the comfortable bathroom.

“The water is freezing cold.”

“Have you tried adjusting the temperature alternator?” Hux pointed through the stream of water to the small piece of metal which controlled the heat. “If that doesn't work then you are on your own. Do I look like I work in plumbing?”

Ignoring the sarcasm, Ren replied casually, “It would be much easier for you to show me the correct way to work the shower from inside it.”

Hux raised an eyebrow at the comment, “But then my clothes would get soaked through.”

“Take them off then.” He shrugged in response.

Smirking as he realised that he had been played, Hux whirled around to face Ren with a look of mock anger on his face. “Has all this complaining been a poorly constructed ruse to convince me to take a shower with you?!” He hissed but he could feel the warmth in his belly as he considered it. He could see the appeal.

“These accusations are unfounded. How dare you accuse me of such underhandedness!” The dark-haired man hissed in equal response before evening his tone. “But now that you mention it...” He left the sentence unfinished as he started to pull his dark robe off and Huxs' breath hitched as he watched Rens' pale skin being slowly and painstakingly exposed. Allowing the clothing to fall to the ground, Ren pulled Hux is for a quick, bruising kiss and allowed his hand to slide gently over his crotch before hopping back into the shower. “Are you joining me then?” He challenged.

Hux stood with his arms crossed in defiance as he watched Ren use his shower. He was torn between his desire to join, which he knew would lead to some decent sex, and his desire to spite the younger man by leaving him alone to his nonsense. His decision was made for him however as Ren raised his arms to run his fingers through his own wet, curling hair and moaned sinfully at the movement, knowing that it would get a reaction.

The sound sent Huxs' mild arousal into overdrive and he knew he was a lost cause. “Ah fuck it.” He growled as his hands shot to the polished buckle which was holding his own uniform in place as he kicked off his heavy boots. After all, he did have an hour until he had to meet Phasma and it would only be polite to have a quick wash before he arrived.

 


	8. Drinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is appreciated more than you can know <3 xx
> 
> I also feel like i should explain (since i have been asked) that this series is a collection of chronological one-shots more than a strictly linear storyline. Each chapter has a varying time-jump between them. It's a collection of important/interesting moments xx

“You were supposed to duck,” Hux drawled as he attempted to stem the flow of blood from Ren's nose, “and you cannot still be holding me responsible. It happened hours ago.”

Allowing Hux to fix his nose which had been damaged in their earlier sparring session, Ren tried to stem the hiccups which he had been fighting off for the last few minutes. Their spar had been going well until an unexpected right hook from Hux had caught him directly on the nose and he had been forced to seek medical help to stop the bleeding and assess the damage. Thankfully, there were no breaks but the bruising was going to be intense. “I hold you fully responsible. I certainly did not do this to myself.” Ren offered in response, his voice slightly slurred as he took another sip of his drink.

“You are partially responsible. You could have easily tracked my movements but you allowed yourself to be distracted.” Hux argued. By way of apologising for the incident, he had invited Ren for a private drink in lieu of issuing him with an actual verbal apology, which was realistically not going to happen, and Ren had accepted. By this point, they had been drinking and arguing over the incident for the last few hours before the violent hiccups has seized Ren and accidentally opened up his nasal injury again.

Rolling his eyes as Ren pouted at the accusation, Hux spoke again. “If I did not know any better I could be convinced that you enjoy being coddled and looked after like a child. You certainly act like one at times. Perhaps I should send a message out to General Organa and ask for some tips?” He offered in a mocking voice but with a hint of teasing.

“If we are going to involve mothers in this incident then I suppose it would only be fair for me to send a message off t-” Ren started as he glared accusingly at Hux but his expression evened out into one of curiosity as he considered his own words. He let go of his nose, pleased to note that the bleeding had stopped again. “You have never spoken of your mother before.” And it was true, Ren could not recall Hux ever mentioning his mother and he felt a fleeting moment of shame as he realised that he had never asked. “I am assuming you had one?” He left the question open as he squinted at the now silent redhead.

Hux quietly took a large gulp of the colourless liquid before giving Ren his full attention. “I did not know my mother,” he confessed as he swirled what remained of his drink inside the glass, “she died when I was in my early infancy.” Ignoring Ren's expression, which he could see flickering with compassion as the alcohol he had consumed limited his ability to conceal his emotions, he pressed on. “My father was not fond of speaking of her. I think he loved her but knowing him it is an area of possible debate.” He offered a humourless smile.

Ren was silent for long enough for Hux to become concerned. His expression was still tinged with sadness and a mild pity which he found incredibly uncomfortable to look at. Finishing his drink quickly he was formulating a way to move past this awkwardness when Ren finally spoke. “So you're an orphan then.”

“I suppose I am.” Hux agreed evenly. He hadn't actually considered it before but Ren's assessment was true, the recent death of his father had left him an orphan. “I never knew her though. It was always just my father and I.”

Ren finished his own drink before leaning across the table and pouring them both out a new healthy measure of the alcohol before settling back down in his seat. “No memories at all?” He inquired politely.

“No actual memories.” He pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes as he struggled to recall anything solid. “It's more of a feeling. When I think of her I remember warmth and a generally pleasant feeling. I suppose I loved her. I must have.”

“So you have no physical recollections of her at all? Her voice? Her embrace?” There was an element of hurt in Ren's voice and Hux pointedly ignored it. He hated pity, it was not an emotion he appreciated being hurled in his direction.

But Ren's questions had caused him to pause. “No. Nothing.” A sudden memory came to him, not of his mother, but of something entirely different and he instinctively threw up his mental shields to prevent any of his thoughts from being picked up by the dark-haired man.

Across the table, Ren felt the shields being put in place. Hux's mild intoxication made him a little clumsy with the mental barrier and Ren had been tuned in to his feelings anyway, so his forced exit was immediately noticed. “I felt that,” he accused, “what are you trying to hide from me?”

Knowing that he was caught, Hux knew it was too late for a denial. “Nothing important, Ren. Leave it.” He narrowed his eyes again in warning as he openly glared at Ren.

“I asked you about embracing your mother and you instantly shut me out.”

“My thoughts are my own and mine alone.”

“You might have shut me out your mind but you forget that I can sense emotions and I can feel... shame and minor embarrassment coming from you. Tell me what's going on.”

Realising that Ren would probably not relent any time soon, Hux sighed deeply. “If I tell you will you swear to me that it will change nothing.”

Curiosity piqued, Ren nodded solemnly. “I swear.”

Sighing again, Hux avoided Ren's eyes as he swirled his finger around the rim of his glass. “My mother most likely did embrace me at some point in my life but the first recollection I have of such an action was you.” He finally met Ren's dark eyes. “You were the first person to ever embrace me as a person, Ren.” 

**x-x-x-x-x**

_His father's funeral was a grand affair. The old bastard would have been pleased to see how much effort the First Order put into pretending that he would be missed as a person. In the two days which had passed since he had received the news of his fathers death, he had been inundated with messages of compassion from those who knew his father and those who were looking to curry some form of favour by pretending to care. Those people were to be sorely disappointed._

_Having to attend his father's remembrance parade, stand in front of thousands of on-lookers and praise the man's achievements had been draining. Playing the grieving son was exhausting, constantly having to look upset enough to fool the others into believing that he cared but also looking strong enough to pretend that he was putting on a brave face was not an easy task. He could feel the muscles in his face finally being able to relax as he sat on the quiet ship with its one other occupant. Hux did not need to keep up pretenses with him._

_“How do you feel?” Ren asked from his side and Hux could hear him forcibly keeping his tone free of all emotion. They had managed to secure a private ship home, away from all prying eyes, on the instructions of Snoke. He wanted Hux back from the ceremony as quickly as possible and he had volunteered Kylo Ren to be his sole bodyguard in case of a surprise attack. This suited both men more than Snoke could ever know but they had to keep up the appearance of being frosty with each other for the sake of their safety._

_Hux shrugged imperceptibly at the question. “Devastated and maybe a little hungry.” He offered flippantly. It has also been two days since Ren had elected to spend the night with him in a non-sexual capacity and Hux was still a little uncertain about where the pair of them now stood. Hate-filled sex had cooled into more casual exchanges and things had now taken a turn for the unknown as emotions had come into play. Ren had supported him in his time of need and for no personal gain. And the thought was enough to make Hux's head spin._

_“You do not need to be flippant with me. I was only enquiring.” Ren huffed slightly as he kept a steely eye on the flight path ahead._

_Hux fought the insane urge to apologise and instead deflated a little in his seat as he pulled off his dark parade hat. “I am exhausted and relieved that this entire sham is over with.” He ruffled his hair with a free hand before styling it loosely into his preferred position. “When I get back to base I am excusing myself for a three day sleep. That is what I need.”_

_“No you will not.” Ren smirked. “You could not go that long without working, it would kill you.”_

_“True.” Hux matched his small smile. “I do love my position of power. All those inferiors to boss around, it keeps me young.”_

_His smirk did not last long however as a new unwelcome noise made itself known. His communicator was buzzing in his ear and he listened intently to the short message which had been relayed to him. Frowning as it finished, he ripped the ear piece out and threw the communicator gently on top of his greatcoat, which was piled neatly near the back of the ship, and let out a mild growl._

_“What now?” Ren asked, noticing the negative reaction._

_“Now I am being forced to attend a dinner in his memory a week from today.” He hissed. Pulling his gloves off he placed both his hands behind his neck and dug his fingers into the soft flesh out of sheer frustration. “I swear the universe is punishing me for some perceived slight.”_

_“Well you did burn that forest village in Sector 2 to the ground without a moments thought and caused extensive damage to the surrounding flora.” Ren teased as he attempt to lighten the other mans mood. “It may be that.”_

_“Not in the mood, Ren. Leave me to my thoughts.” Speaking heavily, Hux jumped from the co-pilots seat and moved to the back of the ship before sitting down harshly on the small metal bench which was welded into the floor. He bent over to allow his head to sink into his hands with the full intentions of staying in that position for the remainder of the journey._

_His peace was disturbed though as he heard Ren's heavy footsteps following his path and he assumed that the other man had placed the ship onto auto-pilot. Or he was allowing it to crash and kill them both. He could see the appeal in both outcomes._

_Keeping his eyes on the floor, which he could faintly make out from between his fingers, he pointedly ignored Ren as he hoped that he would be able to keep silent. Nothing happened for a minute or two until Hux felt a warmth across his shoulders and he stiffened instantly. Twisting around to find the source he realised that Ren had placed his heavy arm across his shoulders and pulled him into an uncertain one-armed hug._

_Glancing at Ren in surprise, Hux was a little ashamed to see the compassion in the other mans eyes and he attempted to shrug out of his grasp. In response, Ren tightened his grip and used his free hand to gesture to his own mind. “I can feel your distress from the cockpit.” He admitted. “I find it more unwelcome that I would be comfortable admitting to.”_

_Damn! Hux had forgotten about Ren's empathy. He might not believe in the Force but he had to admit that it was somewhat of an inconvenience for him. Perhaps feeling this new discomfort, Hux was again surprised to feel Ren using his strength to pull him closer into his chest as his other hand came around his side and he found himself in a full embrace._

_Unsure of how to react and fighting the instinct to flee, Hux eventually allowed Ren to guide him into a more comfortable position and he settled with his head tucked into the nook of Ren's neck, which was surprisingly warm and perfumed with the natural scent which was Ren himself. He had noticed that Ren, regardless of where he had been, always carried a scent of freshness. It reminded him of the rare occasions he had been posted in an area of forests or woodlands. It was uncommon but pleasant._

_As he allowed Ren to hug him, he was forced to confront the fact that he was unaccustomed to this level of human contact. Knowing that Ren was making the effort to comfort him filled him with an odd warmth which was then met with the physical warmth which Ren's body was now soaking into his entire being. He could feel his tension being slowly drained from his body as the sensation of warmth, of actual safety, caused his mind to drift from his worries and onto the man he was currently wrapped up with._

_As unfamiliar as the sensation of being held was, he instantly decided that perhaps he could come to appreciate it. Maybe._

**x-x-x-x-x**

“So that day after the funeral. That was your first ever embrace?” Ren's surprise was clear in his tone as he continued. “How could that be?” The thought that he was the first person to ever show some form of human kindness to Hux was incredible, and mildly horrifying.

Hux sudden snort was a little undignified as he held his glass out to the side and gestured to himself. “Who, can I ask, was supposed to have been providing these comforts? My mother was dead. My father saw me as nothing more than a project, a perfect soldier to be crafted in his image, not a child to be coddled and pampered and I have no other family to speak of.”

“What about the Academy? Did you not have any close friends? Someone to look out for you.” Ren pressed, still unable to believe the truth.

“The Academy?” Another snort. “As the son of its creator I was given a wide berth. Others, correctly I suppose, believed me to be their superior and those who tried to become friendly with me for personal gain were soon dealt with. There was a boy I was relatively friendly with before I started the secret training programs I suppose but we did not embrace.”

Sipping his drink, Ren asked curiously. “What happened to him?”

“You are aware of the conditions to gain entry into the secret training program? Yes?”

“Yes. You must kill another cadet and not be discovered at the culprit.” Ren's voice was filled with a weight which suggested that he now understood the boys fate.

“My father chose him in particular since he did not like the idea of me forming attachments.” He paused. “Out of a basic kind of loyalty, I ensured that his death was instant and painless and I then managed to pin it on another recruit.”

Ren sighed sadly. “Your fathers skills as a parent will never fail to impress me.”

“Something we can agree on.” Hux held out his glass and clinked it with Ren's as a comfortable silence fell again. As it stretched out, Hux felt a sudden burst of regret that he had perhaps shared too much and he mentally cursed the small bottle of alcohol between them. He could not stand the thought of Ren pitying him.

“Since we seem to be in a sharing mood,” Ren cleared his throat as he sensed the issue, “I feel compelled to let you know that our embrace on the day of your fathers funeral was the first time I too had embraced someone since my last encounter with my mother, back when I was known as Ben Solo.”

Hux raised an eyebrow as he tried to keep the smile from his face. He knew what Ren was doing. “Really?”

“So technically,” Ren paused, “you would have been the first person to have embraced the man I am today. Kylo Ren had never been embraced either.”

Allowing his smile to break out, Hux threw the rest of his drink down his throat, appreciating the slight burning sensation. Hux would never allow himself to be pitied and he knew that Ren would never insult him enough to do so. It was a nice feeling.

“This is disgustingly domestic.” He accused suddenly as he put on a fake glare. “We need to stop these types of discussions. I hate you.”

“I agree.” Ren nodded, his deep voice slurring even more as he copied Hux's action and finished his drink and swung his chair around so that he could face Hux fully. “And I hate you too.”

They stared hatefully at each other for a moment before the humour of their situation won out and both found themselves laughing a little desperately as they slipped forward slightly and started to cling onto each other and allow their tipsy giggles to fill the room.

 


	9. Damaged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You have all been wonderful at providing feedback for this series and i'm so thankful. Honestly, every time i receive a positive comment in encourages me to up my game and produce more! Love y'all xx

Hux had been on edge all day and those around him were suffering for it. In the last hour he had snapped twice at the analysts closest to him as he paced up and down the main hub of the base. He knew his attitude was somewhat irrational, by all accounts his day had been completely normal, but still this feeling that something was not right was eating away at him. And it had put him on edge.

Ren had been missing for a few days, Snoke had sent him off to deal with a new rebel base which had been discovered but Hux knew that his lack of presence was not the problem. Ren had been gone for longer periods of time with less issue but every time Hux thought of the dark-haired man he developed a feeling of unease.

Fixing his eyes on the analyst closest to him, Hux felt a little guilty to notice that she flinched slightly under his gaze and he decided to ignore it. “Do we have any updates from Kylo Ren and the unit he was dispatched with?” He asked casually as he fixed his coat slightly.

The small woman's eyebrow knit together at the question, “Kylo Ren was returned to the base an hour ago, I was unaware that you were to be alerted.” She informed him as she kept an eye on the information which she pulled up and was now being fed to her. “The report I have received here states that he was immediately removed to the medical bay as he appears to have suffered a serious wound in combat. But they appear to have been successful in their goal and it states that the rebel base was destroyed and no trace appears to have remained.”

Hux felt his an odd tightness in his stomach at the news. He knew that something was wrong. His gut instinct had never failed him before. “Excellent news. Supreme Leader Snoke will be pleased.” But their illustrious leader was the furthest thing from his mind, his entire being was contending with the urge to bolt to the medical bay and see exactly what damage Ren had brought on to himself.

But appearances had to be kept. Sighing dejectedly, he rolled his eyes and muttered, “Well I suppose I should go and make sure the fool does not die on my base,” he glanced at the analyst again, “the paperwork will be an absolute nightmare.” He gave an empty smirk as the women smiled politely at his attempt at a joke. Giving her a nod he turned and started his journey to the medical bay.

Ren was never seriously injured in battle. It just did not happen. Between his undeniable skills with his saber and lesser-skills with a blaster, not to mention his strategic use of his force-based abilities, it was almost impossible to hit or damage Ren with anything. And Hux could confirm that from personal experience. So the fact that he had somehow been hospitalised left him with a feeling of confusion as well as that odd sickness which had settled into his stomach.

As soon as he entered the the medical bay he was instantly reminded of why he hated visiting. It was hectic. Various medical staff were dashing around, their hands full of bandages and cauterizing tools, and they payed him very little attention as they attempted to help those who had been injured in the battle. He also hated the smell. That synthetic scent of forced cleanliness which permeated the room and made him feel dizzy as it attempted to cover up the stench of blood and death which the medical bay was constantly tainted with.

He forced himself to act casual as he walked through the main medical room. He could see various stormtroopers filling up the beds as he passed. He made eye contact with one, a young male, who had dragged his horrified eyes away from the stump which had recently been his right arm to watch Hux walk by. Hux held his eye for a moment before he continued on, the shock and panic in the boy's expression was uncomfortable to watch and even though Hux knew that he would be out of here within a day with a new robotic limb, it was still unpleasant.

Hux could count the number of times he had personally been in battle. His wartime experiences had been purely theoretical until a few years ago, just after he turned thirty, and since then he had found himself being forced to fight for his life a handful of times as the war with the Resistance became more violent. Never intentionally though, his battles had been the results of ambushes and unexpected resistance from supposedly-friendly planets. His training has served him well though and he had escaped each and every encounter with only a few extra minor scars on his being. He could live with that.

Escaping the main room, he headed directly for the private rooms. If Ren was injured then he would be in the most advanced and secure room at the far end of the corridor. As he approached he was pleased to see that an armed guard had already been posted and he was continually impressed by Phasma's foresight. As the two stormtroopers saluted him, he nodded back at them before entering the room.

Unfortunately, he was not alone. Inside the room were three of the leading medical staff and they each paused in their tasks as they laid their eyes on him. Raising an eyebrow in challenge, he looked at each of them until they broke away and continued their work. Checking out at the hologram on the end of the bed, Hux felt his stomach clench as he read the report of what had occurred out on the battlefield.

Ren has taken a blaster shot directly to the stomach. A wound which Hux knew could have easily killed a lessor man and he fought off a grimace as he continued to read. The wound had missed his vital organs by mere centimetres but had still caused serious internal bleeding. The on-site medical officer reported that it was only the sub-zero temperature of the planet which had prevented the wound from bleeding out as quickly as it could have. Hux pursed his lips as he re-read the last line again.

Cold.

Cold was the only thing which had prevented Ren's death. As far as close brushes with death go, this one was certainly cutting it fine and he grit his teeth.

Finally able to drag his gaze to the figure on the bed, Hux bit his lip harshly as he took in the sight of the man whom he found his relationship with difficult to define. Ren was always pale but his face seemed to lack any kind of colour as he lay in his unconscious state. His dark hair was a stark contrast to the sickly-white skin and Hux fought the urge to reach out and brush away the hair which had fallen across his brow. That sick feeling he had been experiencing was strengthening in power and he eyed the staff cautiously.

He felt too exposed.

Catching the eye of the highest-ranking official among the medical staff, he abandoned his position beside the bed to march towards her. At his approach, the woman took a visible step backwards in fear as he came to a sudden stop. Looking down and holding her eye, he leaned in to her personal space and hissed, “If he dies, everyone here dies with him. I can guarantee it and I will see to it myself.”

Recoiling slightly at the threat, her eyes widened in surprise and Hux was momentarily concerned that perhaps he had over-stepped the mark. If she put in a complaint it could raise questions and he quickly added, “These orders come from Supreme Leader Snoke himself. You know how important Kylo Ren is to the First Order.” At the mention of Snoke's name, the woman's worried face became somewhat more stricken and she started to nod as her frame started to visibly shake. “Leave us for a moment. I have a task to perform and Snoke was clear that it was to remain between him and I so be a good doctor and go switch off the recording equipment until I instruct you otherwise.”

Grabbing the arms of her two other staff, the doctor bolted from the room as fast as her panicked legs could carry her. He heard her speaking to the stormtrooper guard, telling them to ward off all visitors, and Hux waited a few moments for the small change in atmosphere which indicated that the recording equipment had been disabled.

Pleased with what he had achieved and confident that he would not be interrupted, Hux returned to the side of Ren's bed. Reaching out, he moved the strands of hair which were annoying him earlier as he listened to Ren's steady breathing. A feeling of pure rage started to well up inside of him as he stared at the peaceful face and he had to take a few steady breathes of his own to calm down. He felt...helpless. He did not like to see Ren so passive.

Ren's defiant attitude was one of Hux's favourite aspects about his personality. Even when they agreed on something or a certain course of action, there was always a spark of defiance which suggested that his attitude could change at a moments notice and Hux loved the challenge. He would never admit to it but the thought that he may never again have the opportunity to square off against the abrasive fool filled him was a deep ache.

Ren could not die.

“Selfish bastard,” he offered casually to the unhearing figure, “just when I thought that there was no possible actions you could commit which would get a rise from me, you go and do this.” He sat himself gently on the edge of the bed. “I was made aware of the fact that nothing remains of the rebel base which is a blessing for them because I would have saw to it that a worse fate awaited them that what you delivered.”

“I am unhappy with the fact that your injury appears to affecting me negatively. The thought that you could have died on that planet, which would have left me faintly pleased only a year ago, now fills me with a mild dread because I have been forced to recognise the fact that I enjoy your company,” he placed his hand over Ren's, “both in and outside my bed. These feelings of contentment are foreign to me but I do appreciate their presence. Or at least I did.”

He frowned, “If the slight pleasure I get from your company also means that I have to deal with these feelings of dread and uncertainty then I may have to rethink my attachment to you.” He smirked at the false threat as he glanced at the door. “I will leave now but I will be awaiting your return.” He felt better having expressed his feelings to the unmoving Ren, feelings he would have never confessed had Ren been conscious, although he could not shake how uncomfortable these revelations made him.

It was only when he went to stand that he realised that he had placed his fingers over Ren's pulse point as he noticed the steady heartbeat meeting his fingers and he gently released his hand from the intimate gesture. Leaning back down, he muttered softly, “You had better come back to me Ren. If anything in this galaxy has earned the right to take you out then it would be me and I'm not inclined to do so at this moment.”

Pausing at the door, he looked over at the fallen man for one final time before disappearing back up the hallway.

**x-x-x-x-x**

As he approached the door to Ren's private rooms, Hux felt uneasy. He had been sent away the day following Ren's return from battle and he had been unable to contact the dark-haired man since. Phasma had kept him updated on his recovery though and he was thankful for her discretion. But the unease he had felt since seeing Ren comatose that day had refused to leave him no matter what he did to distract himself.

Without knocking, he keyed in the code and swept into the room. His eyes instantly jumping to the shirtless and apparently-completely healed figure whose head darted out of the bathroom at the unexpected visit.

“Hux!” Ren exclaimed in surprise, a small smile made its way on to his face as he walked out the bathroom to meet his partner. “I've been waiting for you to come see me.” Unsure of how to react, Hux allowed his instincts to take over.

Even he was surprised when his fist collided with Ren's jaw.

Clearly not anticipating the blow, Ren staggered backwards as colour rose into his cheeks. “Are you insane?” He hissed as he dodged another blow which Hux had thrown at his face. “What the hell are you doing?”

The anger which Hux had been internalising since Ren's close encounter with death had apparently decided to make itself known as a red haze descended over his eyes. He was furious. How dare Ren look so happy and healthy while Hux had been forced to live under a cloud of uncertainty. A desire to hurt the younger man, a desire he had not felt this strong for a long time, was consuming him.

Recovering from the sudden attack, Ren used Hux's blind anger against him as he spun to trip the enraged redhead to the floor. Smacking the ground, Hux wasted no time in kicking Ren's shin harshly enough to also force him to the floor in a daze. Rolling around, he quickly slid himself on top of Ren's prone body and straddled him, using the strength in his knees to keep him pinned as his hands sat atop Ren's shoulders.

Breathing heavily, the pair of them exchanged a heated glare which was tinged with confusion on Ren's part. Noticing the confusion, Hux felt his anger lessen as he realised that Ren had no genuine idea what the issue was. Pulling one of his hands from Ren's shoulders, Hux placed it on top of the ropey-looking scar which was now decorating Ren's stomach.

He poked at it gently for a moment as Ren watched him curiously. The tiny scar seemed almost inconsequential and yet it had almost resulted in Hux losing the man he had just, perhaps unfairly, assaulted. It was unfair that something so small could have cost him so much. The skin around the pink scar tissue was Ren's typical shade of white and Hux found it's shade somewhat comforting.

Feeling his anger dissipate again, Hux pushed himself off Ren as a small tinge of embarrassment crept into his face. He moved to lie flat on the floor as he attempted to keep the minor shame from his expression. He had not wanted to hit Ren. Now Ren would no doubt be aware that his injury had affected him and Hux was unsure how he felt about Ren being aware of his feelings.

Despite his uncertainty, Hux allowed Ren to move in closer to his side as what was left of his anger finally evaporated. He could sense that Ren was pleased that he had calmed down and he felt Ren place his mouth next to his ear and muttered accusingly, “If I did not know any better General, I would think that your display indicates that you were worried for me while I was wounded.”

Hux snorted but allowed Ren to sink into his side comfortably as he moved as close as possible, “I think your extended state of unconsciousness has robbed you of some brain function.” He offered wryly.

“And yet you have not denied my accusation.” Ren's dark eyes narrowed in suspicion as he kept the smile from his face.

“No I suppose I did not.” Hux conceded. He had been worried for Ren and it would be difficult, given his previous actions, to deny otherwise. “How does that make you feel?” He asked curiously.

Ren sighed pleasantly, “Better than you know.”

 


	10. Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like i should specify that this entire work takes place before TFA and that it was created to concentrate on the developing relationship between Hux and Ren. I'm not leading up to the events of TFA at all and this will definitely become clear in this chapter and any which follow lmfao xx
> 
> As always let me know what you think <3 (particularly with this chapter as i was really uncertain about this one) xx

The news of Han Solo's death did not take long to reach the ears of the upper echelons of the First Order. According to the rumours, a rogue Resistance fighter had chosen to defect to the First Order and in order to prove his loyalty and worth he was instructed to kill either his commanding officer or another high-ranking Resistance official. For whatever reason he had selected Han Solo as the unfortunate target and the confirmation of the kill had leaked out into the First Order's channels and had swiftly been spread throughout the galaxy.

Reading the report himself, Hux felt stunned that Han Solo had been assassinated. It was almost inconceivable.

He would not deny the momentary spark of satisfaction which entered his system as he read of how the defector had allegedly shot the unsuspecting Solo in cold blood, killing him instantly, before escaping the base which he was situated on. The death of Solo was a huge success for the First Order. His role in helping to defeat the Empire had made him something of a legend and his associations with the Resistance led to his continued hero status among many different groups of people and Hux was aware that his loss would affect the morale of many of the Resistance fighters.

But the loss of the man also had more far-reaching consequences and Hux felt a sudden onslaught of guilt as his thoughts turned to his dark-haired partner who was also no doubt aware of his fathers fate.

Ren's presence on the base had been mysteriously absent all day and Hux had thought nothing of it until this moment. His knowledge of the force was limited but Hux had a deep suspicion that Ren would have been aware of Solo's death from the instant it happened. Ren had most likely felt his father die and Hux felt a well of concern bloom in his stomach as he considered how the other man must feel in this moment.

Hux himself had admittedly barely mourned the passing of his own father but given their relationship that came as very little surprise. If he was honest then the only thing he mourned was the loss of potential and the fact that he would never share any true feelings with his father that went beyond respect and fear.

But Ren was different. Ren had loved his father.

In their time together, Ren had mentioned his paternal father very little and Hux could tell that the relationship was complicated at best. But Ren had undeniably loved his father for many years in his childhood and early teens and it seemed unlikely that his defection to the dark side had managed to dull these feelings entirely.

By his very nature, Ren was decidedly more emotional that Hux and Hux could feel himself mildly dreading having to face the dark-haired man while he was in such turmoil. He had yet to receive any reports of destroyed equipment and this in itself was enough to put him on edge. Ren had a destructive personality which was somewhat easily set off by unexpected news and yet this reveal had apparently been met with nothing?

The more he considered it, the more he was put on edge.

The thought of facing an emotional Ren was not appealing and despite the knowledge that Ren was unlikely to turn violent, he was wary of having to deal with his emotional baggage. Deciding in the moment that he would avoid Ren until at least the following day to allow him to calm, Hux was pleased with his conclusions until he read the final few lines of information:

_Sources have also indicated that Solo was also in the presence of his wife and leader of the Resistance, General Leia Organa, and this led to an exchange of weapon fire before the defector could escape fully. Since the incident, it has come to our attention that General Organa was also injured in the attack, having received an injury to her upper leg. Her condition is reported as completely stable and it would appear that she will be fully healed within days._

“Damn...” Hux mumbled gently as he closed the report. That changed things. Ren may have had a complicated relationship with his father but as their relationship had progressed it had come across very clear that Ren still loved his mother deeply. If he was aware of his fathers death then it would be prudent to assume that he was also aware of his mothers injury.

Sighing as he realised that he could not delay visiting Ren, Hux spun on his heel and headed to the exit of the bridge as he started his journey towards Ren's private rooms. As he marched through the hallways, he started to try and mentally prepare himself for whatever mood Ren would be in when he arrived. He suspected rage.

He could deal with rage, he mused as he arrived at the doorway. Pausing to listen as the door, he could hear virtually no noise coming from within. His locator had told him that Ren was definitely inside the room and he assessed that Ren could be asleep. Quickly checking to make sure that no one was around, Hux punched in the code and slid inside the doors as subtly as he could.

It took him a few seconds to spot Ren among the debris of the room and when he did he felt a small twist in his stomach. Ren was lying on the floor with his back propped up against the wall, one knee raised enough to rest his head on as he sat in utter silence. He was wearing his black trousers although he was naked from the waist up but Hux was unable to decipher his expression as his head was tilted and his hair was forming a black curtain which prevented his face from being shown.

“Ren?” Hux asked quietly before continuing more professionally, “I have just been made aware of the situation surrounding the traitor within the Resistance.” He paused. “I am...sorry for your loss.”

Hux did not fail to notice the flinch which Ren had made as he heard the quiet words. As Ren raised his head slowly, Hux felt the twisting of his stomach increase in intensity as he took in the slightly-blotched face and dark eyes, which now held an element of hollowness. The redness which rimmed each eye told Hux that he had intruded on a private moment but he was relieved to see that Ren had opted for private grief over revenge-fuelled rage.

The former was definitely easier to manage.

“Do you,” Hux paused as he tried to overcome how uncomfortable he felt with the display of raw emotion, “require anything?”

“No.” Ren answered instantly and Hux could hear how hoarse and damaged his voice sounded and he vaguely wondered how violent Ren's initial reaction had been. He felt the urge to walk over and attempt to offer the grieving man some form of embrace or sign of support but his instincts were telling him that Ren required some time alone with his thoughts.

“Would you like me to remain or would you rather privacy? Answer honestly.” The most he could offer at the moment was his presence but he doubted that was something which the other man would seek. Not for the first time, Hux felt a small lash of regret as he realised that his own history of having a lack of emotional attachments had left him very unsuited to deal with the one which he had now developed.

Ren's gloomy eyes met Hux's own for a moment. “I would like some privacy please.” At the admission Hux could not help but feel momentarily hurt that his offer had been rejected and he suspected that Ren may have picked up the feeling as he continued with. “I appreciate your offer but I need some time alone at the moment to reorganise my thoughts. Thank you but there is nothing which can fix what has been done.”

Feeling a little soothed, Hux nodded in understanding. “As you wish.” He uttered quietly as he left the room as quickly as he had entered, his last view being that of Ren placing his head back down in its previous position as his hair moved to obscure his face.

Starting his walk back to the bridge, Hux felt conflicted and he hated it. Ren had made it clear that there was nothing he could do to help him and yet Hux was still plagued with a desire to do something. The sight of Ren in such obvious distress left him with a feeling of helplessness which he was unfamiliar with and it was eating away at him.

Hux had been taught that helplessness was for those who lacked creativity and determination and it was unbecoming of a man. Pursing his lips in thought, Hux started to brainstorm various ways in which he could help to lessen the pain which Ren was feeling. As he filtered through the options, there was one which was glaring out at him above all else.

But it was risky.

Very risky.

The sort of risky that if his plans were discovered he would no doubt receive a harsh punishment, most likely from Snoke himself. If he were to carry it out successfully, he would need to use all of the talents of subversion and secrecy which his father had instilled in him from a young age. Making a quick outline in his head he realised that it could be achieved.

And if it helped to bring Ren out from this deep grief which he had sunk into then it would most definitely be worth it.

x-x-x-x-x

Reading through his datapad, Hux felt nervous as he waited for Ren to arrive. It had taken two full days to set his plan into motion due to its utter secrecy but due to his own capabilities it had been pulled off without a hitch. However, as he watched Ren finally burst through the doorway into his own private quarters he started to doubt how well it may be received by the man himself.

To his credit, Ren did not flinch as he entered the room and was confronted by Hux standing, datapad in hand, next to a terrified-looking, unfamiliar man who was fully restrained in one of Hux's personal chairs which he kept littered around his room. At his entrance, Ren could see the gagged mans eyes widen in fear as his futile struggling increased.

“Good evening Ren,” Hux started, keeping his voice free from the nervousness he was feeling, “I see you received my message.” Ren looked better than the last time they had met and his absence from the daily running of the base had been noticed by not only Hux himself but many other officials, but they knew better than to voice their opinions.

“You said there was an emergency,” Ren accused as he dumped his helmet on one of the small tables, “so I came. Who is this and why is he restrained in your quarters?” He gestured to the struggling man.

Hux locked eyes with Ren as he willed him to understand who was sitting before them. “His name is unimportant since I doubt he will be remembered after today but I would like to introduce you to the latest recruit to the First Order.” He placed his hand on the man's head and jerked it upwards, forcing him to look at Ren. “His price of entry was simple, he had to prove his loyalty to the Order and he chose to go above and beyond by-”

“Murdering Han Solo in cold blood.” Ren finished in an enraged hiss as he finally understood. At the hiss, the man let loose a noise which sounded like a frightened moan but it was difficult to tell as it was so muffled.

“Yes.” Hux confirmed. “Our friend here was so excited to have received a private and untraceable communication from General Hux himself that he went all-out to ensure that our meeting was entirely private. He did not inform anyone of his intentions to leave nor whom he was due to meet. His whereabouts are currently something of a mystery.” He offered in a voice which was tinged with cruelty. He had no illusions of the fate which the man beside him was to face but it was necessary. Turning to Ren he gestured with an open palm, “He is yours to do with as you wish.”

Unable to hold back his anger any longer, Ren approached the seated figure and Hux could see the darkness which was dancing within his eyes. “Do you have your dagger?” He directed at Hux and without flinching Hux snatched his private dagger, its existence known to very few in the galaxy, from its secret holster and threw it with skill into Ren's outstretched palm. Weighing the dagger in his palm for a moment he clenched his hand around the handle before bringing it down with considerable force.

Driving the implement straight into the flesh just above the knee of the restrained man, Ren smirked viciously as his cries of pain and fear issued from around the gag in his mouth. To the side, Hux watched with passive eyes at the show of violence. It was not the first time he had watched someone being tortured as he had both sat in on and experienced many interrogations himself as a part of his training. While it was not something he had a particular taste for, he appreciated the results which it usually gained and he was not opposed to its use.

That said, when Ren was used as the interrogator he usually showed a preference for more mental-based tortures rather than physical but Hux supposed that exceptions could be made when the matter was somewhat more personal. “Do you intend to torture him for long?” He asked curiously as Ren twisted the dagger in the man's lap, his smile growing as the mans screams continued to ring out quietly throughout the room.

Twisting his head, Hux was met with Ren's eyes again and he felt a thrill of danger shoot through his system in conjunction with the warmth of arousal as he registered the dangerous malice and rage which was reflected in them. The duality of light and dark which existed within Ren, the duality which Hux was aware of, had momentarily been extinguished as Ren allowed darkness to consume him in that moment.

However, as quickly as the look had appeared, it faded just as fast. “No.” Ren replied and his voice was heavy with some unknown emotion as all of his anger seemed to leave his body. Lifting up his arm in the direction of the restrained man, he clenched his fist tightly and the prisoners panicked eyes bugged as his air supply was slowly cut off.

The soft sounds of panic as the man attempted to take in air were the only noise in the room as Ren leisurely choked the life from him.

A fatal punishment for a stolen father and an injured mother.

It took less than a minute before the man slumped backwards as his last breath was stolen from him and a heavy, now-complete silence filled the room as Hux waited to see what Ren planned on doing next.

His curiosity was soon satisfied as Ren issued a small choking noise which was strikingly similar to a sob as he dropped to his knees on the hard floor. Still unsettled by the display of raw emotion, Hux stood awkwardly for a few moments before he walked up to him as slowly as he could manage and started to lower himself gently as he knelt beside the visibly-upset man.

“I did this to make you feel better and I appear to have failed in my attempt.” He spoke evenly and he was surprised to hear the regret in his own tone. He really had tried to do this for Ren's benefit and although he had no idea how the other man was feeling in this moment, this was not the reaction he was hoping for. “Have I made a mistake?”

Ren glanced around and Hux met his gaze without flinching. His dark eyes were pained but Hux could see an odd loneliness which caused an ache within his own chest. “No. This was...good. I needed this.” He agreed. “Thank you Hux. What you have done for me tonight will never be forgotten.”

“My attachment to you dictated that I had to do something to ease your pain,” Hux confessed, “I dislike the thought of you wallowing in grief.”

Clearly surprised by the confession, Hux felt Ren pulling him forward and they both collapsed to the floor, their sides colliding heavily with the hard concrete. Still being forced forwards, Hux relaxed after a moment as Ren started to place desperate kisses on his jawline and neck even as his eyes welled with tears. He knew Ren well enough to understand that he was seeking out some form of intimacy after the events which had just transpired.

“Please?” Ren whispered on repeat frantically, almost as though it was a mantra, as his hands grasped gently at any piece of Hux that they could reach, “Please.” He was a mess and Hux felt a shard of panic as he hoped that Ren was not falling apart.

“Please what?” Hux asked, a little confused as he wrapped his arms around Ren in an attempt to stop the taller man from moving around so much. He could tell from Ren's tone that he was asking him for something but he did not know what. “What do you want?”

“Please-” Ren uttered one final time before he finally caught Hux's lips in his own and the rest of his request was lost but as he met Ren's fierce kiss with an equal ferocity, Hux heard the soft yet undeniable echo of Ren's voice in his head.

_Please love me._

Shocked by the sudden intrusion into his mind, Hux felt his body stiffen as he broke away from the kiss with a gasp. He met Ren's now-confused eyes for a moment and Hux could tell that Ren had no idea that he had just projected his thoughts.

They held eye contact for a few more moments before Ren shrugged imperceptibly and placed his head in the nook of Hux's neck, biting gently at the soft flesh as he continued his assault.

The arousal which such an action usually created within him was dulled by the mild shock which Hux was still experiencing.

Ren has asked him to love him.

It was neither an awkward confession of love, nor a tactful and deliberate comment which was designed to garner a reaction from him. It was a simple request from the private thoughts of a suffering man.

He allowed Ren to continue the ministrations against his neck and as he bit down particularly hard, Hux felt his fingers dig into Ren's back instinctively.

Did he love Ren?

No.

He had an undeniable attraction and affection for the man but love? He had never experienced love and he was unaware of how such a thing would present itself.

Despite his best efforts, the thoughts of all that had transpired between himself and Ren from that fateful encounter on the balcony to their actions earlier tonight entered his mind. At great personal risk he had hunted down the man who had murdered Ren's father and delivered him to certain death at Ren's hands purely because he wanted to allow Ren some form of closure.

One would almost perceive that as a selfless act.

Hux was not known for committing selfless acts.

He could not deny that he felt deeply for Ren and he could not recall ever having experienced a similar thread of emotions previously for anyone else.

As he felt the dark-haired man shudder against him, Hux realised that Ren was the only individual in the galaxy who would miss his presence if the worst should happen.

_Please love me._

The soft words were still echoing through his mind as he brushed his lips against Ren's collarbone and as the other man leaned into his touch he decided in that moment that, despite everything telling him it would not end well, he would try.

He would try.

 


	11. Betrayal: Part 1

Casting a distasteful eye across the mess of the room, Hux made a note of the items which would have to be replaced by the cleaning droids. He was particularly pissed about the destruction of his hand-carved wooden table which had lost two of its legs in the previous nights fray.

He was unable to remember exactly how the argument had started but the results were clear to see.

One minute he had been standing face-to-face with Ren, issuing low threats and promising severe violence, and the next he had felt his temper snap and thrown a punch which resulted in a full-on brawl. A full-on brawl in the confines of his admittedly-large room.

But still, the damage had been done.

Aside from the table, one of the small well-crafted chairs which accompanied it had been snapped into several pieces and was scattered across the room. Hux was certain that Ren was responsible for that particular mess but his memory had been clouded by the rage.

Darting his gaze across the floor, he spotted a smashed glass which had been hastily swept into one of the corners to ensure that no one received a cut from stepping on the broken shards. Again, he suspected Ren may have used his telekinesis to move the glass as he was certain that he did not own a brush and the cleaning droids had obviously not been in the room yet.

Unimpressed with being awake, he stretched in place and felt the various bruises and scratches which he had obtained in the brawl and then the post-brawl sex start to protest his movement. Groaning slightly as he felt the tenderness in his shoulder twinge he started to rub the spot gently with the pad of his hand as he continued to attempt to stretch out the pain.

He felt something crack at the corner of his mouth and he rubbed at it with the side of his hand. Small flecks of dried blood fell onto his bare chest and he realised that his inside of his lip had split again during the night. Irritated that he would now also have to order new bedding, Hux used the corner of the sheet to wipe off the remaining blood from his face.

Glancing at the man who was still snoozing silently beside him, Hux smirked at the sight.

The instances of Ren spending the entire night in his bed had become so regular that Hux was internally debating charging him some form of rent. Not that Hux paid for his rooms himself but the thought still amused him.

That said, the extra time spent together resulted in them having to be particularly careful to ensure that no one discovered their relationship but their efforts had been successful on the most part. To assist them, Phasma had altered the routes of the patrolling stormtroopers to ensure that no one bar herself would be responsible for protecting the corridors which surrounding Hux's rooms.

All it had taken for her to comply was an agreed favour from each of them. An easy exchange to make to ensure that Snoke remained unaware of their relations and as he watched Ren's brow crease in his sleep, he turned his thoughts to his Supreme Leader.

Snoke was displeased with him. He knew as much.

The discovery of a rebel base on one of the outer planets of the Hosnian System had resulted in his being summoned to a meeting with the Supreme Leader. Things had quickly taken a sour note when Snoke ordered for several fleets of stormtroopers to be sent to ensure that the entire planet was reduced to ash, a foolish move in Hux's opinion since the planet was noted for being one of the most potent trading posts in that system. But his mild protest had been shot down immediately and as he left to see that the instructions were carried out, he could still feel the anger radiating from the Supreme Leader.

He was pulled from his concern by Ren's eyes opening slowly and immediately seeking out his own.

“Good morning,” Ren offered, his voice so low due to his sleepy state that it was barely understandable, “what has you so concerned?”

“Stay out of my head!” Shaking his worried thoughts from his mind, he lay back down in the bed and placed his arms behind his head as the small breeze cooled his bare chest.

As Ren stretched obscenely, it allowed Hux to see the various bite marks and bruises which littered his torso and neck and he felt a small fleeting moment of pride at having placed them there.

“Your emotions are rolling off you, I cannot help but feel them.” Ren countered as he settled back into the warm space he was occupying. A small glance at the clock told him that he had at least ten minutes left to lounge before he was due for a training session with Phasma and he closed his eyes again.

Ignoring the statement, Hux used his bare foot to nudge Ren's until he opened his eyes again. “Since you destroyed my much beloved personal furniture last night, I feel that you me a favour.”

Raising one eyebrow slightly, Ren smirked and slid imperceptible closer to the redhead, “What did you have in mind?”

Snorting, Hux shook his head, “Not that. We do not have time since you need to leave in ten minutes and I have a meeting to organise. I have been hearing further rumours of General Breika and his ambitions.”

“And?”

“And I have my suspicions that he will attempt to have me killed within the next three months. It would be perfect time since there has been an intensification of the war and I could be 'ambushed' by the Resistance and die in the resulting battle.” He shrugged. “It is what I would do.”

Ren nodded as he processed this new information, “And why are you telling me?”

“Breika is scheduled to travel to the Outer Rim next week and I am aware that you will be accompanying his battalion. It would be very unfortunate if something were to happen to him on that journey, for example, if he were to be ambushed and killed by Resistance forces.”

“It would,” Ren agreed as he fought to keep a smile from his face. He did have a great affection for Hux's deviousness since Hux possessed so much political skill which he knew he himself lacked, “and if this terrible misfortune were to occur would you have a suitable candidate in mind to replace him?”

“I wish Breika all the best but if he were to die I am aware that the graduating class of officers from this years Academy has one or two possible candidates who would be excellent in the role. Including one female officer who has been marked as being exceptionally loyal to those who assist her.” Speaking casually, he attempted to pick out the dried blood from underneath his nails as he gave Ren this extra information.

Glancing again at the clock made Ren realise that his time was up. Jumping from the bed with a heavy sigh, he found his robes and assorted clothing heaped on the floor and pulled each item on as quickly as possible to block the chill from the room.

Pausing to cup Hux's jaw in his gloved hand, he swept from the room in a whirl of black.

x-x-x-x-x

Completely winded as he slammed into the floor with considerable force, Ren took a moment to gather his breath as he spotted his opponent throwing a sly smirk his way.

“Out of breath already?” Phasma called, her tone just short of mocking, “Poor show, Lord Ren.”

Leaping back to his feet, Ren started to circle her again. “A lucky punch does not mean I am finished, Captain.” He countered.

Phasma's blonde hair had been tied behind her head in order to keep it from her vision and her face had reddened with exertion. But despite her tired look, Ren knew better. Phasma was in peak physical condition and was one of the few individuals on the base who was skilled enough to challenge him in a bare-knuckle spar.

Dodging to the side to avoid her punch, he delivered one of his own to her side and was pleased to see that it landed solidly.

Spinning away from his position and clutching her side, Phasma let out a loud laugh. “My mistake then!” She announced before launching at him again.

Their furious blows were soon halted by a harsh beeping noise which began to emit from Ren's discarded communicator. As they both separated, he marched over to answer the call. “Yes Supreme Leader?” He asked as the small figure of Snoke appeared in the hologram.

“I require your presence in the conference room.” The hologram demanded quietly.

He nodded his consent. “Of course Master. I shall leave immediately. Has there been a development with the Resistance? Shall I also collect General Hux?”

The hologram was completely still, “General Hux will not be required at this meeting.” It announced shortly before cutting off.

Throwing an apologetic look to Phasma and promising to reschedule, Ren started to change from his sparring gear into his dark robes.

x-x-x-x-x

“As you are no doubt aware Lord Ren, your training is almost complete.” The huge vision of the Supreme Leader towered over him as Ren tilted his head slightly to meet its gaze.

“Your teachings have been unmatched in their quality, Supreme Leader.” Ren replied smoothly.

“It is somewhat unfortunate that Han Solo perished at the hands of a common soldier, I had plans in motion to ensure that he was one of the final stages of your training. A true pity.” Although Snoke's tone was thoughtful, it sent a chill through Ren as he realised the implications.

Snoke had planned for him to kill his own father.

“Nevermind. Perhaps all is not lost, Leia Organa still lives but that is not an immediate issue.”

If the though of killing his father left him with a chill then Ren could think of no way to describe the horror that shot through his system at the thought of murdering his mother and he could not keep the expression from his face.

“Do not worry my apprentice, when the day comes that you are required to kill General Organa you will be fully trained and able to complete the task with no difficulty.” Having noticed his expression, Snoke attempted to soothe his fears with a false softness. “And while we are discussing your training, I have a task for you that will see you grow one step closer to completion.”

Pleased that the conversation looked to be changing from his mother, Ren tilted his head, “What do you require of me?”

“I need you to dispose of General Hux.”

“What?!?” Ren was sure he had misheard but as he looked up at the Supreme Leader he realised that he was deadly serious. “Why?!” He demanded before remembering his place, “...master.” He added quickly.

“The General's skills are great but now that you are nearing the end of your training I have no need for him. You will take over full control of StarKiller Base and ensure that it reaches its maximum potential. His opposition of the destruction of the Hosnian planet has let me to believe that he will continue to question my motives and may prove difficult in the future. Since he has acquired many political allies, his elimination must be unexpected or he will attempt to fight it and now is the perfect opportunity.” Snoke explained, his tone clear.

As the Supreme Leader continued his speech, Ren barely heard him as his mind fell into utter disarray.

He had been explicitly instructed to kill Hux.

By his own hand.

Against his will, he felt despair flow through his system causing his entire body to freeze as he considered the possibility of killing the man he had spent his morning lying in bed with. He could recall the warmth of Hux's body against his as they lay together through the night and a small part of him was relieved that Snoke was unable to access his thoughts from his current location.

Realising that he had been still for too long, Ren attempted to loosen his limbs and school his features into something resembling nonchalance.

His efforts were unsuccessful however as Snoke narrowed his eyes as he picked up on the subtle hints of fear which were still affecting him, “Lord Ren! Do not allow your fears for a potential future event cloud your current objectives.”

It took Ren a moment to understand but then it hit him that Snoke had misinterpreted his emotions as being a residual fear for the life of his mother. He could work with that.

“My apologies master,” he offered in a falsely light tone, “I was distracted. Is the elimination of General Hux necessary? Despite our poor working relationship, I am aware that he is an expert strategist and that is surely something which we could have use of.”

“You have your orders,” Snoke commanded, “I will personally be arriving at Starkiller base at midnight this evening. It is your responsibility that the task is complete. Until then, my apprentice.” he called out as he ended the meeting.

As the hologram dissipated, Ren stood perfectly still for a full minute to ensure that he was entirely alone.

When the minute ended, he dropped to his knees.

A scream of pure anguish tore itself from his throat and reverberated around the room as it bounced off the stone walls. He felt a potent mixture of grief and hot rage mingling within his body and his hand twitched towards his saber. The impossible task which faced him was making him feel helpless and he could not see a way to overcome it.

If he refused the order and did not kill Hux then there would be severe consequences. Aside from the initial punishments and tortures which the Supreme Leader would force him to endure he had no doubt that Snoke would then complete the task himself.

If Snoke got Hux within his grasp then Ren was certain that Snoke would invade and destroy his mind before delivering the killing blow and that would be a disaster beyond measure. Hux's mental barriers would not be able to keep Snoke out and it would not be long before Snoke was aware of everything. Every facet of his own relationship with Hux would become accessible to his master and Ren did not want to know the outcome of such an event.

At best, he would be severely punished again and forced to watch as Snoke killed Hux. At worse, he would be forced to watch Snoke destroy Hux's wonderful mind piece-by-piece until there was nothing left. At that point, death would be a mercy and if Snoke was so-inclined, he could even deny that small boon.

But if he chose to follow the order and kill Hux then he would be responsible for destroying the man he felt for more than any other.

He loved him.

Even that small admittance, which was only made within his own mind, was almost too much for Ren to bear. He had not experienced fresh love in many years. His love for his old family was still present but it had become tainted as he continued to explore his own darkness. He would always hold a deep love for them but these new feelings had been born of that same darkness and were freshly potent.

He was aware that a small part of himself belonged to Hux and Hux alone.

His suspicions that he also held a small part of Hux within himself were a pleasant notion but even if he did not it changed nothing.

As he knelt on the floor, he pushed his anguish to one side and tried to rationalise with himself.

Could he kill Hux?

To spare him a fate worse than death? Yes he could.

Glancing at his communicator he took note of the time. He had several hours until the Supreme Leader was due to arrive and if he was going to make a decision it had to be sooner rather than later.

Fighting off the rising feeling of hopelessness which was fighting to control him, Ren stood shakily and made his way towards the exit door. He had never placed any real belief in a higher power but he prayed desperately to anyone who could hear him for support.

But as he left the empty room, no answer came.

x-x-x-x-x

Generally when he was informing his underlings that he would be working from his own private quarters for the day, Hux liked to think that they imagined him hunched over a small desk with a datapad in hand as he frantically tried to process and organise the information he was being given on an almost continual basis.

How surprised they would have been if they could see him as he actually was, sprawled out on his comfortable bed wearing loose, dark trousers and a white tank top as he enjoyed the heating-induced warmth of the usually chilled room.

He was having a good day thus far.

Ren had agreed to kill Breika for him and his meeting had shown that the First Order had gained 8% more territory across Sector Three than had initially been planned. As he considered his good fortune, he heard the doors to his room slide open as a dark figured entered quietly.

“I was not expecting you,” Hux smiled pleasantly as Ren allowed the doors to slide shut behind him. Ren did not usually visit his quarters during the day. While he was not particularly in the mood for sex, he certainly was not going to turn it down if it could excuse him from these exceptionally dull reports. “How was your spar?” Ren did not look too battered so he had to assume that he had been the successor.

He was met with a wall of silence as Ren pulled off his mask and placed it gently on one of the wooden chairs which were still intact.

“Ren?” He enquired further and waited for the dark-haired man to answer him. “Hello?”

As Ren finally turned to face him, Hux was instantly put on alert as he took in the expression which was twisted in pain.

Sliding from the bed gracefully, he started to move towards the stricken man, “What has happened?” He asked and his voice was urgent. After all, the last time he had seen Ren in this much of a state was when his father had been murdered.

He only made it a few steps before he felt himself being bodily flung against the wall closest to him. He struck the wall solidly, hard enough to cause his head to spin but not enough to really hurt. The metal wall was cold against his warm skin and his sudden daze prevented him from speaking for a moment.

But his voice soon returned, “Let me go Ren!” He shouted in confusion. He had not been held in this humiliating position since he had insulted Ren's grandfather when they had been trapped on the ice planet together. The night they had first slept together. His anger at being placed in this position again was overriding his concern. “PUT. ME. DOWN.” He commanded.

“I cannot do that.” Ren answered finally, his voice devoid of all emotion. “I have orders from the Supreme Leader to eliminate you.”

Despite his predicament, Hux felt his surprise show on his face. The Supreme Leader had ordered him killed? He did not expect that. Well...not this soon anyway. He suspected that someday Snoke would turn on him but certainly not this quickly.

Holding eye contact with Ren he could see the conflict and pain which was flickering through his dark eyes, “And he sent you to do it?”

Even though Ren was currently holding him against the wall, he felt a small flickering hope that Ren was simply acting out and that he would soon be let go.

Ren had asked him to love him.

Ren would not kill him.

“He sent me do to it,” Ren confirmed Hux's accusation, “and I will do as the Supreme Leader asks.”

At the statement, Hux could see the conflict in Ren's eyes die out as a new and sudden determination filled them and for the first time since Ren had entered his room, he felt a spark of true fear.

“Put me down Ren.” He demanded again, his fear quickly turning to rage as he realised that he was about to be betrayed. Ren had placed his ambitions above Hux's own life. “PUT ME DOWN!”

“I cannot.” Ren repeated but although the words were certain, his voice was now tinged with a soft pleading.

“So this is it then? You kill me and continue being Snoke's perfect pet?” Still held in place, the most he could do was strain his head forward to glare at Ren. Who nodded in response to his question. Feeling his temper break he spoke lowly, “If I am to die then I want you to know how I feel.”

He took a deep breath before hissing. “Did you honestly think that I was with you because I had some type of feelings for you? Stupid, foolish boy! You were simply a warm option for a cold night! Nothing more!” He spat. “Whatever childish notions of romance you entertained were nothing more than the imagination of a desperate fool! YOU KILLING ME NOW ONLY SAVES ME THE TROUBLE OF HAVING TO KILL YOU LATER WHEN YOU HAD SERVED YOUR PURPOSE!” Hux screeched, his own pain fuelling the words which were designed to cause as much harm as possible.

He could see the impact of his words as they hit Ren, the lies causing the dark-haired man to flinch as each one was thrown at him.

“We could run away.” Switching tactics as he felt the small tendrils of force finally begin to wind their way across his neck, Hux spoke in a soft tone. “We can escape to the Outer Rim and live in secret.” He was cut off as he felt the tendrils start to slowly tighten.

Biting his lip in a determined effort to stop it from trembling, Ren shook his head. “Snoke will find us. He will find us and torture us. And when he is finished torturing us both, he will rip your mind to shreds and make me watch. Then he will force me to kill you, or force me to watch you continue to exist as an empty shell. Death is the only option. This is a kindness.” His voice broke slightly on the final word and Hux paused his struggle to take in air for a moment.

He could understand Ren's predicament, he could understand it very well. But that did not dull any of the pain which was tearing him apart, both mentally and physically as he started to feel light-headed from the lack of oxygen which he was receiving.

As much as he tried to will them away, Hux felt hot tears spring into his eyes as he realised that this was it.

He was going to die.

Ren had betrayed him and he was powerless to fight against the unseen force which was pinning him into place. He tried to convince himself that the tears were a result of his impending death and not the despair at the betrayal but the thought was transparent.

“Please let me go?” He whispered gently and although the words were quiet he saw Ren recoil as through he had been physically struck.

At the sight of the unexpected tears and pleading, Ren could not bear to look at Hux any longer. In their many months together, he had never seen Hux shed genuine tears before and he would not face him now. The feeling of betrayal, pain and fury which was being sent in his direction was almost too much to handle.

He could accept the harsh words which Hux was throwing at him.

What he could not accept was being able to feel that the words were false.

Hux did have feelings for him and he was about to lose him.

As Ren turned his head to look away, Hux pulled up some unknown reserve of energy. “YOU LOOK AT ME YOU BASTARD!” Hux called out hoarsely, using the last of his breath, “You look at me when you are killing me! You watch...”

Feeling his consciousness slipping away as his throat was fully closed off, Hux struggled to keep his eyes open as he fought against the darkness which was trying to consume him. The lack of oxygen was causing white spots to dance before his vision and Ren's outline was becoming more blurred as each second passed but he could tell that Ren was still keeping his eyes on him.

Unable to hold on for any longer, his hearing started to fail and the faint echoes of a broken sob reached him just as he allowed himself to slip into the welcoming darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded this in a bit of a rush so excuse any minor grammar errors, i will go back and edit when i have a minute xx
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter <3 The next one is the final chapter for this part of the series xx


	12. Betrayal: Part 2

The subtle darkness which shrouded him as he journeyed through each corridor and room on his way to meeting Snoke provided very little comfort to Ren. The very few individuals he passed on his travels did not bother to acknowledge or speak to him and he vaguely wondered if he was somehow subtly influencing their minds to ignore him. The thought of being forced to interact with another person after what had just occurred was inconceivable.

His mask was covering his expression as he wove through the base but even if it was not present he knew that those who viewed him would be none the wiser. His face was a picture of calm.

He felt nothing.

His rage, fear and grief had been replaced with an utter hollowness which weighed down on him with an oppressive force.

Dragging himself away from Hux's private rooms had proven almost impossible but there was little he could do to change what had been done. In the hours since the event had passed, he had secluded himself in his own rooms and made his preparations to meet the Supreme Leader.

Despite his calm, he felt an absurd well of regret as he considered the redhead but he swallowed away the lump in his throat and focussed his thoughts on the meeting he was about to attend.

Pausing outside the metal doors which led to the stone room in which he knew that Snoke was waiting for him, he took a steady breath and waved his hand across the doors to force them open.

The area was darker than usual given that the grand hologram which usually decorated the centre of the room was not present. Instead, in the stone throne which had been carved and placed in the centre of the room sat the Supreme Leader himself. His dark hood obscuring the majority of his face and Ren avoided making eye contact until he had reached his usual position.

He could feel the presence of the Supreme Leader in the air as he made the extent of his power known. The feeling of power, which generally had an intoxicating quality, now did not even truly register into his consciousness as he made the long walk up the centre pathway.

He was also struck by how physically small his master was.

While standing, the Supreme Leader barely reached his own shoulder and Ren was surprised to note that he had become so used to the hologram that he had forgotten his true size. The large throne in which he sat also emphasised his diminutive state.

Stopping before the small figure, he bowed his head into its usual deference, “Good evening Supreme Leader. I trust your journey was pleasant.”

Bringing up a wrinkled hand, Snoke pulled the dark hood back and allowed his reptilian features to become fully visible, “Good evening Lord Ren. My journey was adequate and I am pleased to note how efficiently this base had become since its creation. You have my praise.”

“The First Order is unparalleled in its efficiency and talent,” Ren spoke with a honeyed tone, “our staff and troopers know what is expected of them and they have yet to fail.”

Linking his fingers together, Snoke smiled a humourless smile and nodded in agreement, “Let us hope that these high standard will continue now that their General is no longer able to attend to his duties. I am assuming that you were successful in your mission?” He added.

Hearing the reference to Hux caused Ren's stomach to twist painfully but he kept his mind blank as he gazed with empty eyes at his Supreme Leader. “My mission was successful,” he confirmed with a slight nod, “I discovered Hu-the General in his private quarters and I eliminated him there. His body still resides within the room until I have time to dispose of it.”

“Excellent,” Snoke clapped his hands together as he smiled, “he did not offer any resistance?”

“He was unable to, Supreme Leader. He was held into position as his life was taken.” Ren confirmed, his voice strong.

“Show me.”

Even though his tone was relatively pleasant, Ren could tell that Snoke was not making a polite request.

This was a demand.

Sighing at the inevitability of the situation, Ren steeled himself as he opened his mind to his master before his master grew impatient and forced his way in anyway. There was nothing which could be done now and he knew he was going to be discovered.

With the level of power and skill which Snoke wielded, Ren knew that he had the ability to enter the minds of those he wished without causing any discomfort or pain to the individual. It was a pity that Snoke wished no such thing and Ren flinched in pain as he felt the violent intrusion into his mind.

A quick summary of the events which had transpired inside of Hux's room earlier in the day flashed through his mind as they were accessed by Snoke.

As he was forced to relive what he had done, he felt the pain which he had been fighting against return with a vengeance. The hateful words which Hux spat at him, the request to flee and the eventual pleading all echoed in his ears and as he watched again as Hux's body fell from his mental grip and hit the floor. At this point, he felt Snoke tear himself out of his mind.

There was virtually no sound in the room as Ren attempted to calm his thoughts and prevent the headache which was now starting to throb gently. He had felt an undeniable shock coming from Snoke as he listened to the exchanged dialogue and discovered that his apprentice had been conducting a secret affair with his head general but Ren had also felt his pleasure at watching Hux fall to the floor.

Breaking the silence, Snoke's tone was low with danger but also held an odd tinge of happiness as it carried across the room, “So, Lord Ren, you have been deceiving me?”

“No master,” Ren countered as he sensed the danger, “it simply seemed foolish to inform you of my relations when they were merely a method of passing my excess time.”

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Snoke countered his point. “The General seemed to be under the illusion that there was more to it than what you imply. He is not a man who was easily fooled.”

“General Hux,” Ren said his name with as little emotion as possible, “was not a man who was easily fooled but even the most intelligent men can be manipulated. To use his own words, 'he was a warm option on a cold night'. You yourself saw how easily I managed to dispatch him. My loyalties lie with you, as they always have.”

“Yes, there are those who are easy to manipulate,” Snoke agreed and Ren felt that he was being mocked, “but you are correct. You followed my instructions as I decreed them and you have made your master proud. To kill one whom you have shared relations with is a task worthy of a true Sith.”

Ren forced himself to smile but as he glanced back at Snoke, a small hint of colour to the right of the Supreme Leader caught his eye and he felt a surge of worry which he was unable to hide.

Picking up on the worry, Snoke laughed out loud and the horrible noise echoed around the room. “Do not worry, Lord Ren. Your punishment for this discretion has been waived in light of your earlier actions. You have proven your loyalty my apprentice and you are now one step closer to completing your training.” Placing his arms on the arms of the throne, he added. “Your feelings of worry are unfounded at the moment.”

Continuing his laugh at his apprentices expense, Snoke closed his eyes in mirth.

“His worry has nothing to do with you, bastard.”

A new voice caused Snoke to snap his eyes open just as a sharp and excruciating pain made itself known in his chest.

Staring down in horror to the knife which was glinting in his chest, he turned his stunned gaze to the side and was confronted by a savage grin.

“Somehow I think it was intended for me.” Hux continued as he twisted the knife slightly.

The shock of the sudden appearance immediately wore off and Snoke's survival instincts went into overdrive.

Summoning his power, he placed one hand over the dagger in his chest and used to the other to thrust at Hux.

Sensing what Snoke was about to do, Hux attempted to drive the knife in deeper and prevent the retaliation but his hand was knocked away by a shrivelled, grey one.

As the power hit him, Hux barely had time to brace himself before he felt himself being flung high into the air and away from the leader he had just attempted to murder. He could sense that he had caused a severe injury but the failure to kill him outright was a huge risk.

As he started to fall, he attempted to brace his body for the impact it would make when he struck the hard stone floor.

Watching as Hux sank the knife into the chest of the Supreme Leader, a spark of vicious joy lit up Ren's face as the pain and surprise appeared on Snoke's. But his joy had swiftly turned into panic as he watched Snoke collecting his strength to attack Hux.

As Hux started to fall from the air, Ren acted instinctively and threw out to hand to halt the prone body just as it was beginning to collect speed. A small amount of resistance met him but he easily overpowered it and just as Hux was ready to collide with the solid stone, Ren was able to freeze his descent entirely.

Breathing a sigh of relief as he lowered Hux gently to the floor, Ren quickly looked him over to ensure that he was not injured before turning his attention back to Snoke.

Even from his position several feet away from the sith lord, he could hear the laboured breathing as Snoke attempted to minimise the bleeding from his injured chest. It had taken barely any effort to override the power with which Snoke was controlling Hux and, due to this, Ren immediately understood that Snoke had been dealt a fatal wound.

He was dying and his power was weakening with every second.

Waiting until Hux had joined him at his side, he led the small walk up to the dying man.

“H-How?” Snoke hissed as he tried to keep the pair away with an outstretched hand.

Smirking viciously as he approached, Hux adjusted one of his dark gloves and answered. “How have I returned for the dead? Or how was I able to sneak up on you? Both of these questions you have no right to know and you will die without the answers. But I will say this, Ren is quite capable when given the chance.”

“But I saw you die,” Snoke argued, unable to accept the truth, “he killed you!” He gestured towards Ren with his eyes.

Ren answered for him, “You should know better than to believe what you see. You were always too focussed on the specifics of an event, sometimes the bigger picture can give a more rounded view. A lesson you will never learn.”

“Allow me to die and you will never complete your training,” Snoke spat before a small spasm overcame him, “there is so much you have yet to learn. Foolish child!”

Ignoring the comment, Ren spoke in a clear tone, “One of the lessons which Skywalker gave me, a lesson you seem to have neglected, is that sith are always expected to eliminate their master. You used me for my power and I used you for your teachings and knowledge.”

Shaking his head, Ren continued. “Did you yourself not claim that my training was almost complete? What use will you have to me then? I was always willing to allow you to live until I chose to ascend to my true position as Supreme Leader but the price of allowing you to live was too high.”

Cutting into the speech, Hux narrowed his eyes in contempt as he glared at Snoke. “It would appear that my life holds more value than yours, Supreme Leader. Such a shame that you found me to be so replaceable. You will die because you have threatened us both. You cannot be allowed to live.”

“So you are a true sith then?” Spitting out a small mouthful of blood, Snoke sent a hateful gaze towards Ren.

Unsheathing his lightsaber, Ren allowed the red beams to emerge and it cast the nearby area in a dangerous light. “What I am is of no concern to you. But you will die knowing that like my grandfather before me, I am reclaiming what is truly mine and should always have been.”

He swung the saber in one solid and unflinching arc before shutting it off and placing it back at his side.

The silence of the room was only interrupted by the soft thump of the severed head as it fell in a clean slice and hit the stone floor.

The momentum of it allowed it to roll for a few feet before coming to a stop, facing away from the duo.

Hux stood motionless as he watched the head complete its final movements. Even though he knew that Snoke would die today, he was still in mild shock.

There was no way it could be this easy.

He half expected the grey bastard to grow a new head from the neck stump and for the real battle to begin but as the seconds ticked by he realised that no such thing would happen.

They had won.

He turned to face Ren, whose face shared a similar look of mistrust and shock, and spoke in a quiet tone, “As you are no doubt aware, I received your letter.”

x-x-x-x-x

His consciousness returned much more quickly than it had been stolen and Hux took in a deep breath as he became aware of his surroundings. Taking a moment to gather his wits, he cracked one eye opened and took in the sight of his private room.

A quick glance at the clock told him that less than twenty minutes had passed since he last recalled the time and he slowly attempted to rise to his feet. His legs were shaky but they supported him as he moved towards his bed.

Sinking into the welcoming comfort, he had a moment of peace before he recalled exactly how he had ended up in this position.

Rage, pure rage, shot through him as he thought of his dark-haired lover.

A bloodthirsty vengeance took a hold of his mind and he shot to his feet with a snarl. If Ren thought he would be easy to kill he was obviously mistaken. He would find the traitor and rip his heart out, a fitting death for such a betrayal.

But as he went to dash to the door, a small sheet of white caught his eye and he marched over to the wooden chair which it had been placed on.

Picking up the sheet, his eyes roved over the words which had been scrawled:

_Hux,_

_By the time you read this I will be gone. My meeting with Snoke is at midnight and I have ensured that he will believe that you are dead. I had to force myself to believe that I was killing you or he would have discovered the deception. My intentions were never to harm you but this was the only way I could ensure that you would have the time to make preparations._

_Run._

_Escape to the Outer Rim and never contact me again. If I do not know your location then Snoke cannot force me to tell him when the deception is discovered. His rage will be worth the knowledge that you are alive and safe from his reach._

_Despite the fact that we will never see each other again, I need you to know that my feelings for you were genuine and that I was always thankful for your company._

_No matter what happens, I will carry that love with me until I die._

_Yours, Ren._

Reading the letter again as he felt his rage dissipate, Hux was filled with a desperate determination which now powered his movements towards the doorway.

That was twice now that Ren had confessed some form of love for him and he now expected Hux to just disappear and leave him forever?

Unlikely.

Snoke had betrayed them both and he would be punished for it. A quick plan formed in his mind and he felt exhilarated at how risky it was.

But if they succeeded, it would change everything.

He had several hours remaining until Snoke was due to arrive for his meeting and Hux was going to see that he received the welcome which he sorely deserved.

x-x-x-x-x

“I told you to run,” the false anger in Ren's voice was offset by the pleased smile which graced his face, “why can you not follow orders?”

“I think you will find that my plan had a much better outcome,” Hux argued, glancing at Snoke's body for emphasis, “I dislike the thought of living in hiding for the remainder of my life. I am accustomed to a certain lifestyle.”

“The only question I have is how you were able to hide your emotions so well? Even I did not pick up on your presence until I caught sight of you moving closer to his position.” His surprise at seeing Hux behind Snoke had almost destroyed Hux's plan but as soon as he noticed his intentions he understood perfectly what had to happen.

Hux snorted. “Brendol Hux taught me many things. He once hired a mind-reader to teach me how to completely hide my mental presence from force-users. It was an unpleasant training experience but it did provide results. And to answer your unspoken question of why I never told you,” he paused, “I suspected that I might have to use it on you one day.” He shrugged unapologetically.

“Fair enough,” Ren conceded, “so what do we need to do now?”

“We need to consolidate our power base,” Hux's attitude immediately snapped into something more serious, “Phasma will be needed to keep the stormtroopers quiet. She is loyal to them and them to her, we will need her support to succeed but I do not doubt that we will have it. Can your Knights of Ren be depended on?”

“They are loyal to me as their true master,” Ren nodded confidently, “they owed no loyalty to Snoke.”

“Excellent. With our combined skills and power, we shall be unstoppable Ren,” Hux gave a genuine smile as he gazed at his partner, “the galaxy will be ours for the taking. No one will be able to stand against us.”

Practically vibrating with joy, Hux had one other thing which needed to be done.

Leaning in, he placed one hand over Ren's heart before catching his eye, “I read your letter Ren. I know how you feel. I did have a suspicion but to see it confirmed was...something else.”

He paused. “You love me.”

Without allowing Ren to reply, Hux leaned in further and placed a feather-light kiss on his lips.

It was slow and gentle since he had no need to rush. They were now free to do as they pleased.

Pulling away eventually, Ren rested his forehead against Hux's own, “I suppose someone has to.” He quipped but Hux could see an odd emotion in his expression which caused him to narrow his eyes slightly.

Until it hit him.

Ren was still unaware of how he felt about him.

It was his turn to make a confession.

“You know my history. You know that I have never experienced love.” Hux took in a deep breath and pulled away, there was no going back now. “But then I have these moments which I cannot comprehend. First, you offered me comfort. You offered it freely while I was conflicted and I found myself accepting it, somewhat craving it even.” He held up one finger.

“Second, the day I thought I might lose you in the Medical Bay while you were comatose filled me with a fear which I never imagined myself being capable of feeling.” He held up a second finger.

“Third, after I allowed you to take revenge on the man who killed your father, you inadvertently asked me to love you.” Holding up a hand to stop any questions he continued, “I did not acknowledge that I had heard you at the time. Not because I thought that I could manipulate and use that against you, but because I decided in that moment that I would try.”

Dropping the digits, he leaned forward and grasped Ren's hand in his own, holding it between them. “Earlier, when I awoke in my room after you stole my consciousness I could have simply left. I could have easily escaped to the Outer Rim, spent my life in hiding and left you to Snoke's mercy when he eventually discovered the deception.”

“I considered it,” a small note of confession entered his voice, “but then I remembered these three incidents along with a host of minor ones and I was forced to recognise the fact that you have managed what no one else in this galaxy has even attempted.”

Ren could sense that Hux was building up to something and his voice was tight as he asked, “And what was that?”

“You love me. Despite our differences and past history, you came to love me for no personal gain. You loved me as a person, not as an asset or a pawn, but as I am...perceived flaws included.” He smirked. “But I cannot say the words back to you because I do not know if what I feel is love.”

He paused momentarily to gather his thoughts for what he knew was to come next. Before him, Ren's raised one eyebrow slightly but his face was considerate as he listened to what he was being told. He did feel mildly hurt but he understood Hux's position. It was difficult to understand what you have never experienced.

He knew love.

Hux did not.

Hux could feel that Ren was waiting for him to continue and he moved forward to cup Ren's face within his warm hands which were still shaking with excess adrenaline, “But that should not dissuade from the fact that I do feel for you Ren and it is for this reason, more than any of the others, that I can stand here before you and admit without a hint of manipulation or deception, that although I do not know if I can ever come to love you in the way that you want, I will continue to try.”

As he uttered the admittance, he felt the elation that was inside him swell. His words were true. His relationship with Ren had awoken something inside him and for all his, admittedly considerable flaws, he did enjoy Ren's company and crave it when he was gone.

The temperamental man had wormed his way into his life in a way which no other being in the universe could have.

They had fought against each other, fought for each other and now they had fought together and they had come out victorious.

Releasing Ren's face as they both grinned with pleasure, Hux moved to the throne which was still decorated by Snoke's lifeless body. Casually snatching Snoke's dark robes, he pulled until the body lifted from the seat and he dumped it unceremoniously on the floor. Placing himself in the seat, Hux smirked. “How do I look? Is it becoming?”

Ren couldn't help but laugh at the display, “It is a good look for you.” He conceded, his veins buzzing with excitement. “So, what should our first act as rulers be?”

Ren was almost giddy with their success and Hux paused to consider his options. “We should organise a funeral parade in light of Supreme Leader Snoke's tragic death. To honour him. He may have been a bastard but he did bring the First Order to power. Plus it will allow us to clearly and openly legitimise our claim to power and present a united front. That should be enough to keep the others in their place and prevent any immediate challenges. That said, we should have a plan in place should we need to fight. A bloodless takeover is almost unheard of.” Hux concluded and waited for Ren's approval.

“Sounds excellent. I shall seek out my very best funeral robes.” Ren offered wryly.

“It will be easy for you since you have the luxury of wearing a mask.” Hux gave a long-suffering sigh. “I, however, will need to practise my mournful look to keep suspicion off us for long enough to ensure that we can put our ascension of power into place.”

Nodding in response as he stood before the carved throne, Ren tilted his head at the seated figure. “An excellent idea,” he paused, “Supreme Leader Hux.”

Hux grinned at the move before smirking and pulling Ren down into his lap, “Why thank you, Supreme Leader Ren.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it! For this part anyway *black moon emoji* I loved this story and as you can see i have left it open to a second part which will detail their lives as they try to consolidate their power and survive the struggles they will face!
> 
> Y'all didn't seriously think i would kill off Hux did you? I'm not a bastard lmfaooo!!!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through this series! I love each and every one of you xx
> 
> (I'm also on Tumblr under problematicgaysinspace.tumblr.com so if you wanna hit me up there then that's fine too) x


	13. AUTHORS NOTE

The Last Jedi has me FUCKED up with Kylux feelings (what happened in that chokey cutaway scene? Eh? EH?) and it's high-key inspired me to get back into the fandom. So if you're looking for more of *gesture vaguely to the entire Problematic Gays In Space series* THIS then hold on to your tits lads cause it's gonna be a fun ride xx

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at any Star Wars fic ever. So...uhh...be nice? I'm an old fragile soul.


End file.
